Villain Romance Chronciles: My Love Bug
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Andy Hendrickson should be nothing more than a normal man with a normal life in Equestria, but that would be too simple and easy for him. Nope, instead, he has someone to bother him every day with her needs and her children's needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note. . .**

 _Let's be clear on something about this story. This is the only one I'm publishing on this site. Nothing more. You can thank a few people who still follow me on here for this story uploading on this crappy website, because they asked and I owe them for it._

 _And to be honest, I really don't care where it goes, as in how many faves, follows and reviews are put on this. And I especially don't give two-shits about those who are going to whine and bitch how I write so romance stories that have none of the Overpowered, Badass, cruel characters that are so cliché they make me vomit._

 _Yes, I'm coming off as an asshole. I don't care. After all my work put into nothing because of my readers leaving for someone who is rewarded with over a thousand reviews and hundred of faves and follows, all for the fact of cliché, medicore writing that is uploaded weekly, I really lost interest in entertaining the selfish people on this crappy website._

 _My main interest is Fimfiction and finishing my novel so I can send my manuscript in by December for publishing. So do not bother with requests or demands, because I have no desire to put any effort on Fanfiction._

 _Anyway, read this chapter if you want. If not, then it's not my problem._

* * *

Andy Hendrickson pulled the long, black, silk covers to his bed over the upper half of his body to remove the chilly morning, which happened to be the last day of Fall. He made certain his eyes were shielded from Celestia's sunlight as it shone through curtains he recently purchased after the old ones were torn to pieces by his little ones. There was little to see of his form, nothing but his legs hanging out from under the covers as they were pulled tightly between two black, butter smooth legs.

Everything about this morning hinged on him waking up and preparing for another long day of fatherhood and love for his beloved queen. He had prepared himself for the next couple of weeks and was ready to tackle anything that would come his way. He had the mansion rebuilt by very reliable stallions and stocked with every necessity he might need to make it through this long journey of parenthood. He did not doubt himself in any way that his plans were near flawless, but he still had to wake up and get himself ready for today.

The mansion, his mansion, was burgundy and looked welcoming to the most royal of ponies in Canterlot—if seen fitting by the nobles or princesses. There were royal guards of both shifts stationed on the inside and outside of every window to keep him and his large family safe from most of the hostile discriminators. Weapons were permitted on the grounds of his position and whom he is married to; and the guards relished having steel at their sides.

It seemed a bit excessive to have this much protection, but for Andy it was seen very necessary after going through what no one would. He has a family to protect. His family. His choice rocked the very foundation of Equestria, causing a big commotion that made very many ponies angry and upset with him. Fortunately he had the Royal Sisters to back him up, both politically and rightfully as his most trusted friends, and a couple of well-known aristocrats to speak in his favor.

But still. . .

"It is too damn early," he groaned. His voice was deep and very masculine, almost comparable to a young Minotaur. Said groan stirred his other-half as he fought desperately to fall back asleep. The mare laying next to him on this wonderful day started off with wrapping both of her silky arms around his chiseled torso and a nip to a freshly made scar. "Why can't Celestia raise the sun around noon? I've barely slept in the last couple of days."

His wife came forward to meet his back with her large bosoms, something she found to be Andy's weakness. He always had a thing for mares with large breasts and tight rears; and hers definitely fit the description. She pushed a little harder against her man, breasts firmly pressed to his bare skin. She moaned into his skin as her lips slowly retracted from his neck and smiled when this happened. His gasp of ecstasy made her giggle before spooning him, intertwining her curvy legs with his.

Her hands travelled to his torso, hooking under his arms with gentle strength. She cracked her eyes open and glanced toward the small crib to his side of the bed.

"Is the baby still asleep?" Chrysalis yawned. Her mind was not set to resume sleeping, seeing as how her youngest child never woke her up last night, which is by far the most bizarre thing.

"I got up with her throughout the night," Andy said quietly. Now it was coming back to him, the reason for his lack of sleep. He removed Chrysalis' arms from his chest and turned over to block the sun from her eyes. Now that he did, his chest met with hers and the top of his head grazed her horn, barely missing the burn that is already there. "You were fast asleep when Forest woke up, and I did not want you to be disturbed."

"Was she hungry or needing a diaper change?"

"Both, but it wasn't hard. I simply let her bite down on my finger and suckle on it after the diaper change."

Chrysalis smiled very lovingly to her husband. It was not was often that a changeling has the privilege to absorb its main food source through direct contact. Usually it would involve forcing the unfortunate soul to stay still for adequate absorption. It is nothing extreme, nothing equivalent to a Vampony, just a simple feeding; and in some cases, the blood is to quench the thirst that comes afterward.

This would be a bad thing in the eyes of a pony, but Andy did not give two-shits what others think about him being a food source. There are many occasions where he has to stop what he is doing and allow his wife to feed. It did not matter to what others think about it, because they do not know who she really is as a woman. He loves his wife and his children, even if they are not his. Those that hate his family can go to hell for all he cares. He has enough to deal with; and dealing with Changeling-hating ponies is not one of them.

Chrysalis leaned into Andy and pressed her lips against his, strong, tasty waves of his love pouring into her body as their bodies came close. It was magnificent to the Changeling Queen. To have what she never thought to be true. She was in love with this man and enjoying every second of it as though it were her last...and as a good source of breakfast to share with her children. What could she say? It's not her fault that love is a wonderful feeling and an excellent source of food. Of course there are other emotions to take in, but none of them were like the emotion of true love, so sweet and filling. If love was an actual food, she might grow fat from it.

Chrysalis retracted from Andy, licking her lips during her short signal to her little ones through her horn, and stared into his deep blue eyes with great belief in their love. "You are so good to me and the kids. I still cannot understand how I got someone like you in my life."

"I do," Andy quipped, his chuckles aggravating the Changeling as he received a playful smack to his arm. "I remember quite well how the Queen of the Changelings got me for a husband. Celestia and Luna might remember it as well since they were the ones to make all of this happen."

"Well I am not sorry for that day, and I never will be," Chrysalis began to pout, denying him another kiss. She pulled away and turned over with her arms crossed, giving her loving husband the cold shoulder. "Besides, you agreed to it as well. And I do not seem to remember you resisting when I demanded your presence."

"I know, baby," he purred, and then nibbled on her ear— Oh how she hated it when he called her 'baby'. The way he said it drove her mad, yet, at the same time, she loved it. "And I do not regret it at all. I knew what I was getting into, and I'd do it again to keep you in my life."

Soon he was remembering their first encounter as though it were yesterday, and so was she...

...

"The demands have been met to their fullest," Celestia said behind her desk. "And the documents have been approved by the council." She pinned the Changeling Queen with an appraising eye, her hands moving forward to push the folder towards Chrysalis.

"This has been quite a choice for me, one I hope does not come back to bite me in my flanks." Chrysalis said as she brushed through the remaining paperwork she wrote in the last couple of weeks. She glanced at each demand she wrote in bold lettering to make sure that each one was stamped and signed by the Royal Sisters, who happened to be very defensive at the moment.

"Everything seems to be in order," she mused, playing her time very well to chance herself with something else. "And my children shall have citizenship as well. Excellent." She pushed back the folder, sliding it not towards the princesses but to their newest ambassador. Andy Hendrickson.

Chrysalis glanced up at the handsome human and blushed behind her mane, but her expression did not reach him. Clearly the serious man could not care less that the Changeling Queen just signed a peace treaty with the princesses and was showing signs of infatuation. He was showing nothing but the neutral glare he's worn since this morning. Obviously someone taught him many ways to remain professional in front of royalty— that she was very certain.

What he feels on inside however. . .

"You have not spoken a word since I arrived," the gorgeous Changeling cooed. She stuck her elbows to the table and rested her chin against her knuckles, eyeing the human with a lustful stare as the princesses watched in confusion. "Care to bestow a queen with your voice? It would make my day to see something other than that look you have in your wonderful eyes."

Andy did his best to remain silent and still, but the small lump descending his throat was all it took for her to know if he has interests in her.

* * *

***A Few Hours Later***

Voices boomed in the throne room as Andy approached with the documents to Princess Cadance' request for expansion of the Crystal Empire. There was a questioning note in his voice as he walked through the halls. Lord knows how many times he strolled through the castle today, acting upon requests and demands of the princesses, living the high life of an ambassador; at least that is what he first thought of it to be.

With so much diplomatic power in one hand, and great influence in the other, Andy was struggling to keep a cool head around most nobles and common folk. He had very little time to himself, always running back and forth with Celestia or Luna telling him to do this or that so they may have a moment to finish their current work, or to take a break.

He had heard from previous nobles that took the job that he princesses are very insufferable as demanding princesses, and they were correct. No matter how fast he moved, no matter how efficient he is as the ambassador of Equestria, Celestia and Luna would be ordering him around and scolding whenever he does not reach their standards.

It was very tiring to be their lackey. He did not have the physical stamina or speed those two alicorns possess. Even with his great physique, he was faltering. His lungs were already screaming.

"This is completely outrageous," he heard on the other side of the doors. There no doubt who he just heard yelling her heart out. It was definitely Celestia. "She cannot add more demands after signing the peace treaty. It is unethical, and I highly doubt Andy would meet such a demand when her history speaks for itself."

"What the hell is going on in there?" Andy pressed an ear to the door. "Shouldn't Celestia be in bed by now?"

Andy glanced from the paperwork in his arm to the keyhole as if he might be peaking at a murder scene. He never snooped on someone, but he had the distinct feeling that tonight was going to be very interesting and he had to have some idea what is going on in the Throne Room. Watching Celestia and Luna fume, he took a step to his right in case of either alicorn coming his way. He was ready to hide behind the door if it slammed open, but kept a good look on both mares as they steamed over whatever has them so irked.

Luna crossed her arms and snorted at her older sister. There was hostility between them, much hostility. She was an ancient warrior beneath that crown, so powerful and young in every way. Andy knew that very well from her many sessions of training in the courtyard while he deals with their paperwork.

"She has some nerve, making such a demand after we agreed to co-exist with her kind." There was anger hinted in her tone, more than what her sister expected. "Does she honestly think we will agree to _that_ when he has enough trouble in his life?"

 _He?_ Andy questioned. _Who could they be talking about?_

Celestia crossed her arms and took a step forward. She glared at the scroll in her hand, refusing to calm down. "The only trouble I see him having is coping with Chrysalis' actions. She is known to bequite the aggressive mare."

Luna threw her arms in the air dramatically. " Are you serious, sister!?" she screamed, her eyes bleached in fury. "We cannot surrender Andy to her. He is not a piece of candy to be traded on Nightmare Night. The man has his own life to live and priorities as our ambassador that must be taken care of on a daily basis."

 _Oh shit, they're talking about me!_ Andy leaned further into the keyhole, unaware that the tumblers are not holding in place.

"Does he have marefriend or somepony in mind?" the Solar Princes asked, determination removing all the worry in her voice. "If he does not have a special somepony, then there is no objection to a starting relationship. Chrysalis has already given into our agreements of co-existence and resigning as a Queen to become a princess of Equestria—in training, mind you."

"Andy is not an object!"

"I know, but we are in no position to prevent possible relationships." Celestia countered. "We are monarchs, not matchmakers. We care about Andy, but telling Chrysalis 'no' is out of the question. The only thing we can do is step back and watch how things portray between them."

Andy pushed hard against the door, his documents thrust into the air as he fell to the floor, forgetting to put his hands in front of him. His short-lived yell startled all three mares to jump and spin towards him. They curled their hands and struck different fighting stances whilst the channeling of their magic jet into their horns for one quick blast.

"An intruder!" Luna was the first to yell, her dark blue aura electrifying her horn as their human friend landed on his face. "Thou shall face the wrath of both goddesses before banishment!"

Andy sat up and pinched his nose, preventing any more blood to gush onto the freshly waxed tiles. Lord only knows how long it will be before the servants that worked on this floor come for his head. "I'm already facing someone's wrath; its called karma, and she is a bitch."

A moment of instinctive defense passed before the Royal Sisters dropped their guard and broke the connection to their magic. They finally noticed it was Andy sitting on the floor and gasped as he rose to one knee, cursing himself for spying.

"When will I learn to stay the fuck out of people's business!?" he said to himself scathingly, before raising his head to the royals. "I'm a fucking twenty-eight year old man. I should know better than to snoop on others."

"Andy, what in Equestria are you doing here right now?" Celestia said worriedly. She approached him and kneeled to his eye level, checking how much damage was done to his nose. Finally the lightbulb above her head came on. "Wait, were you listening to our conversation just now?"

"It was not hard to listen since you two were all screaming at the top of your lungs," Andy replied through the pain. "You practically had the entire castle shaking from the force of your voices."

Celestia's mouth tightened, as did her voice. She was very unhappy with him. "You had no right to listen or watch. Everything you heard does not leave this room, understood?"

"Understood, boss." he chuckled, sadly.

Celestia went to help Andy onto his feet and take him to the infirmary as Luna stormed out of the throne room with dark intentions. But little did she or anyone know who was lurking in the shadows with an evil grin directed by lust.

"I think I found a mate. . ." the shadow whispered, before disappearing in the hallway to follow the Solar Princess and her friend.

Andy closes his bedroom door after bidding Luna a good night, albeit very desperately. She was very stuck on watching over him throughout the rest of the day before tending to her duties in court. He wasn't expecting her to be overprotective or at his side every minute of the evening, except for the bathroom.

Ever since Chrysalis made new demands—that which he is still unknown to—the entire day had gone to shit with rumors spreading across the castle, rumors that directly relate to him. It was nothing bad or tarnishing to his well-being or reputation, but the way things were going right now do not help him at all.

He turns around and kicks his shoes off as the light of dusk trades places with the dawn, their shifts washing away the entire ceiling with white before a replica of Luna's moon dimly glows in a newly made sky of her doing. He sighs to himself and unbuttons his shirt and pants, tossing them into the basket.

There was still so much paperwork to do in the morning. Celestia and Luna are expecting him to have the new trade with the Dragons by tomorrow and he hasn't finished the final draft. He really needs to sort his priorities and—

. . .

"My prince, we are here to feed." a drone said while kneeling to Andy, head lowered so as to not disrespect him. It was Changeling tradition for the drones to never look directly at their leader unless told to, as it is forbidden to speak unless spoken to or under certain reasons. The boy hissed a couple of times, signals that which told the other drones to bow at their father.

Though it is the coming of his future as the Prince of Changelings, Andy did not rest idly at the idea of being a symbol rather than a father to these drones. Something about it spurred a strong sense of denial and drove him to the first goal of his life into parenthood: Removing all sense of leadership with these children by giving them what's been denied since their birth, a loving father.

Sitting up and holding Chrysalis close to his chest, Andy entered a very stern mentality and withheld glaring at the eldest drone for his forgetfulness, which happened to surprise everyone but the infant in her crib. They could very well sense how distraught he is with the boy.

"Black Leaf, come here." Andy requested, patting the space on left.

Black Leaf did as he was told without looking up to Andy or Chrysalis, though they were expecting him to open up a little and be more of a child than a machine. He crawled into bed and sat next to the man with little gap between them, but that was fixed by the man wrapping a strong arm around his tiny figure. He flinched while being lifted and placed between both adults, both sets of arms now gently intertwined. He'd thought there was punishment coming his way, but Andy shared a similar emotion with Chrysalis and fed him with it, allowing his tiny form to absorb every ounce.

That emotion was love. Pure, undeniable love.

"Black Leaf, how long have you and I known one another?" Andy asked as he pushed the front of his son's hair so he could see his face, the only difference to Black Leaf's siblings being a white mole on his forehead.

"Two years." Black Leaf stammered, wondering where this is going.

"That's right," Andy said with a smile. "And although it's only been a month since your mother and I married, there is still over an entire year of us growing as a family. I have come to know you and your siblings as my children, not as my pawns. So don't you think its time to stop acting like a drone and act like a child. Like a boy. Like a son to me."

"But a Changeling's sole purpose is to serve their superior, and you are my superior." Black Leaf argued, raising his voice. Andy immediately waved it off, as did Chrysalis. "How can you tell me to stop being a drone and act like a. . . child?"

"Because it is what you are. It is what you and your siblings are. Moreover, it is not your job to tend with the needs and wants of a parent." Andy countered with a much less stern tone this time around. Black Leaf glared incredulously.

"You're telling me to change into something I never will be! You're telling me to be somepony else, but I can't!" Black Leaf snapped with a short jump out of their arms. What was worth note of his behavior is defiance of listening to his parents, something Andy and Chrysalis smiled for at the moment. "I cannot be something you call a child, nor your son! I am a drone that is to live and die at the purpose of serving my superior with every breath from my body."

"But you're already acting like a child and his son. You just don't know it yet." Chrysalis giggled, quickly receiving a harsh glare from her own hatchling.

"What do you mean by that!?"

"You are doing as you are requested right now. You're being defiant, and that is what a son is to his father." she punctuated before pecking Andy's cheek. "Seems that I was right. All I had to do was loosen their minds from the hive; and now it is starting to show."

"What!?"

"She means you're free to feel the way you want and think on your own." Andy clarified, uncaring of the boy's negative reaction as the other nine Changelings at the front of the bed shared a deep growling in their stomachs. If it wasn't for the hatchlings having such loud tummies, they'd probably be skipping breakfast and despising their older brother for being so crude.

"Oh dear, was that from everyone just now?" Chrysalis asked. Her children nodded in unison and waited for their father to share his love, though with a bit more anticipation in their expressions. "I'm sorry my babies, mommy and daddy will feed you now. Come into bed and snuggle with us."

"All at once?" Andy questioned nervously. "Now hang on a second babe, shouldn't we feed them one at—"

Whatever he had left to say was broken off at the rush of nine hatchlings jumping into bed and crawling under the covers. Andy had no way to distribute as planned during the tight snuggles of his daughters, each holding an arm and leg while the boys cuddled with their mother and received pecks from her.

Mainly out of exhaustion of tending with Forest, he leaned back and sighed in defeat. It's not like he is needed anywhere else in the first place.

"I will never get used to this," he groaned. Chrysalis leaned into his shoulder, sharing the weight of their sons with him. During that time around, a butler entered the room and bowed at his masters, unaffected by the display of love and affection. He'd probably seen enough of it to know all the better.

"Princess Chrysalis. Ambassador Hendrickson. I've come with an urgent message from Princess Celestia. She wishes to speak with you both about improving the new guard postings around the mansion."

"Send a reply that says we cannot speak today Reginald," Chrysalis tittered, never taking her gaze off her husband. "Because we're going to be taking our hatchlings to the park for some sun."

"I will have the guards ready to escort you then, my princess." Reginald bowed, before taking his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy stood at the oven with his hand firmly grasping a hot skillet sizzling away the bacon his wife brought him. The hatchlings, all of them, except for the little bundle of joy in Chrysalis arms, watched as he carefully placed the meaty goodness on a plate he set for himself instead of having one of the maids cook for him. They were curious and drawn by the hot aroma. Did those strips of meat really smell so good? Though their stomachs are full at the moment, the smell did attract them. Andy noticed this and wondered if maybe a changeling could eat something other than emotions.

"What is that papa?" the second youngest hatchling asked in a high-pitched yet extremely adorable voice, pointing at the fine-cooked breakfast as he rinsed the skillet off. She clung the edges of her T-shirt and shuffled from around the corner to have a better look, her deep blue eyes reflecting the sunlight as her hair lost it's band. Andy looked over his shoulder and smiled at his curious daughter. It was the first time any of the Changelings referred to him as anything other than king or master. It felt nice, though not the proper word he wanted to hear.

Still, he could not complain about having someone in his family open up and call him 'papa'. Andy did not think he would ever confide with the Changelings to change how they act in the real world, but that did not mean he couldn't help the adjust to a new lifestyle. As adamant and persuasive Celestia and Luna were about him taking things one small step at time with the hatchlings, he had a very strong feeling that what these children need is a father that can be gentle yet firm. All they need is a little push into society, with him as their protector.

A chuckle left Andy as he took his seat at the table. His mind drifted to what Chrysalis said to Reginald, though the little girl at his right with her hands firmly grasping his pant leg waited for an answer. He bit down on his tongue and stared into the open, remembering the difficulty of being a normal family. Normality is something he and his family deserve, not the opposite. Why couldn't the citizens of Canterlot see that?

What would it take to have them put the past aside and turn over a new leaf? Chrysalis made a hard sacrifice so she and her children could flourish as a species. She left her home, her twisted mother, and all the opportunity of conquest for her children, so why should she suffer the hatred those ponies give her?

Silence took hold in the kitchen after the little one tugging his pant leg received her answer from the Princess of Changelings. Birds sung from the window to the guards patrolling the mansion, their various tunes hitting every note as they enjoy the morning. Tension rose as curling nervousness in everyone's throats and drifted around the them. The joy that which they absorbed from Andy ceased in his cast expression to the green-eyed monarch. It seemed as thought the happiness inside him died at her idea.

"Do you really want to take them to the park?" Andy asked, sipping on his second cup of coffee as began to stir from the atmosphere. She felt her father's uneasy nature and whimpered at the unsavory emotion. This made him calm down a little, but only by taking deep breaths. "The last time we tried to take them anywhere we ended up coming back here to avoid the nobles."

"They cannot keep me and my children from having a normal life in Canterlot." Chrysalis said, looking at him sternly, looking straight into his eyes—into his soul. This made Andy a little nervous.

"I know, but the recent acts of discrimination have put me on edge. We just got the east wall cleaned of all that graffiti, but still haven't found out the little shit that did it." Andy said aloud, reminding her of their current troubles. "Don't get me wrong. I want to take the kids out and let them be free to have fun, but I don't know if that is a good idea."

Chrysalis heard her own heart like a magic bomb roaring in the distance. Her first reaction to this argument was near feral. _Very close._ She could not stand having someone argue with her; even the slightest tune irked her so badly. She didn't care much what others would do or say, or whether or not Andy would side along with her, she wasn't going to put herself and the hatchlings back in the shadows. She had known too much what hiding in the darkness entailed or the pain she been through these last seven months. Her reaction when she glared so seriously was enough for him. She was _not_ going to hide in the house because of new troubles brewing.

Chrysalis gaze was steady on her husband. "Well those insufferable scumbags can buck off for all I care. You may have accepted us, but they are my children. I decide what is best for them, not you."

Andy wanted to say something to that, but what could he say to the Changeling? It's not like her old nature would die out so easily with simple words of reason. Plus she completely disregarded the hatchlings being his children as well. She made him completely irrelevant as a parent. How dare that woman!?

Andy took this as a blow a hard blow to the trust he believed to have with Chrysalis and stopped himself before things could escalate. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head without saying another word to the huffing princess. His heart decelerated a little from that pinch of reality reminding him how aggressive she is. He clutched the fork, cell in his body screaming to argue with this woman. Every single fear he ever felt since they dated welled up to choke him—to choke back the urge to remain silent.

He resumed eating breakfast, never looking up from the plate for the rest of the morning.

"And here I'd thought we moved past the kids being mine now." he whispered to himself, but Chrysalis had excellent hearing.

She realized he hadn't argued with her about sharing the responsibility. She approached to look at him and admit being wrong, but he had already finished his plate and stood up before her hand could touch his. Andy was a man of integrity. Of dignity. Of pride. He would not let himself be treated as though his opinion did not matter. Chrysalis, however, struck a good blow and tempted his anger to rise, and he didn't want to express that in front of the kids. He did not want to fill them with the sour taste of anger.

It was not easy though, to keep his emotions in check. Andy had to do everything Cadance taught him to suppress the very release so his children would not be sickened by his anger. He had to push hard and dig deep in himself to kill the negative emotion by casting himself into a lifeless feeling. Easier said than done though, especially when it is natural for a person to release what they feel through their body. To Andy it was like going toe to toe with a power that cannot be seen or touched, something he discovered through Cadance' lessons. Still, he had so much to learn about keeping complete control of everything that makes him who he is. If he didn't, then the hatchlings might feed off the negativity and poison themselves, maybe even kill themselves. They're not as resistant as their mother is.

"I'm going to take a shower before we go." Andy said after dumping his plate into the kitchen sink, letting one of the maids to clean up his mess. He turned to look at his worried wife over his shoulder, seeing her shrink with regret. "Kids, go upstairs and get ready. Your mother wants us all to go to the park, so that is what we are going to do." He said calmly, before retreating to his bedroom.

Chrysalis tried to reach him from behind, but he walked faster than she could. The baby was fast asleep. "Andy, hang on a minute. I shouldn't have—"

She broke off at her husband still making his way upstairs, watching him take each step further away from her without looking back, as though she did not exist. The door to their bedroom echoed when he slammed it a little too hard and Chrysalis was left to her thoughts. She was disgusted—if not sick—of her herself for making Andy feel like an irrelevant piece of their family. Him. The only stallion to love her for who see is. How could she say those things to him?

These thoughts went through Chrysalis' mind as the hatchlings made their way to their rooms. She didn't want to admit that she was wrong to treat him that way, but arrogance would only make things worse.

Chrysalis sighed to herself. "He is just worried about me and the hatchlings getting hurt, but I had to act like a bitch and tell him they're not his kids. Great. I hurt my own husband. When will I ever learn?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose tightly, going into her thoughts while Forest cooed in her sleep. "This is not as easy as I had thought it would be." She told herself, thinking back to the first week she had to learn sociality under Celestia's tutelage. By the heavens that was so horrid, having to hear the alabaster alicorn rant and gossip about the many methods of sociality. If that had been done instead of attacking with brute force, the Canterlot Wedding would have gone smoothly without a hitch in it.

She knew Andy was emotional. Most of it had to do with feeling his emotions all the way from the bedroom—or lack thereof. She pushed her guilt aside in order to do what a good wife had to do, but she felt it, the burning sorrow of her husband thinking he was not necessary for her. She could feel the man blaming himself for not trying a little harder and for not finding a way to convince the Changeling. Losing an argument is very easy to deal with, but Andy never expected to have one with his wife. It was a huge blow to his pride, but having your significant other disregard that you are the father was even more of a personal blow. And now knowing this went through his mind and he had been hurt. . . .

"Buck me," Chrysalis said, breathing deeply, as if she'd been robbed of air by the guilt in her chest. "I better fix this before Andy comes back downstairs. The last thing I need is for him to avoid me."

* * *

Water sounded in the private chamber of Andy's shower, trickling from the walls down to the drain, showerhead hissing as it hung over his head. Stream rose from his body as twisting vapor and drifted around the room. The bright rays of Celestia's sunlight shone through the window and cast a shadow over his face. He pressed his palms against the wall and sighed beneath the hot water. It seemed as thought the world around him held its breath the entire time.

He heard Chrysalis' words play in his mind like a broken record stuck on the same note. His first reaction was depression, a small groan to himself. He didn't care what the others think about him and the Changelings, or whether or not they will accept them, but to have your own wife turn on you was a little harder to deal with then most troubles in his life. Still, he wasn't going to put himself in that kind of situation with her, another argument that might lead to dangerous consequences.

"So she still doesn't trust me. . ." Andy shifted, a small twist of his body, and he looked out the curtained window to see the world was going on without him or the Changelings. He wasn't surprised by it. The nobles have been ignoring him and Chrysalis since it was found out that they were lovers.

He went to laugh at them for being so arrogant when a cold breeze touched his skin. He shuddered and the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing pulled his mind out of its stupor. Just the sound of the door made him think that someone mistakenly entered the bathroom, but that would mean he forgot to lock the door.

"Occupied right now," he said, watching the curvy shadow remove a single clothing. "Come back in a few minutes."

The shadow responded with but naught a giggle, the owner being a brave female as the depressed man covered his region with the shower curtain. She paced back and forth through the bathroom, not speaking, not approaching, just tormenting him with her presence. Andy was becoming frustrated by this intruder's ignorance. He glared at the female as she freed her wings and stretched them.

"Seriously, get the fuck out of my bathroom before I kick your ass and scar you by slapping ten inches of dick across your face!" Andy yelled, anger taking over.

The woman laughed and stepped forward to see if he would really do such a thing. She shivered with anticipation of pleasuring him, placed a hand on the curtain, and gently pulled it apart to let herself in. Andy stopped abruptly of assaulting the woman and with a small gasp, realized how close he was to making the biggest mistake in his life. There was no doubt of her being in the shower now. Good god. He might have to plug his nose with tissues, but he regretted having to do so. It would prove his only weakness being her.

Just the sight of the smiling Changeling—that gorgeous figure she possesses without having to try—was making him feel a little grateful for having her in his life. Beauty had a way of insidiously trickling into his life and taking hold or wrenching his awareness away from what is happening around him. Perfection was such an abomination until she appeared.

She shuddered as the hot water dripped past her large breasts, and pulled herself to him, held him tightly, pressing her face into his chest while tremors of his love wracked her body. She inhaled the wet masculine scent of him and took solace in his shock. Andy was no immortal or a mighty force of power, at the very least with her on top of the predatory food chain and yet he didn't want to further above. But that did not matter, because he is her husband. Her Love. Her perfect prince. Never once had he tried to put himself in a position of power or take it. He was content with being a simple man that can live without power; and that is what made her love him so much.

Chrysalis brushed her mouth over his neck and burrowed even closer, happy that he didn't ask her reason of being in here after just arguing. Then again, she wasn't certain she could speak right now. Her mind had gone so blank at his touch that Luna could build a fake memory. Her heart slowed to the same pace of his and she feared that he would leave her to bathe alone. Her breath came in slow and ragged, a staccato gasp, her lungs dry and achy.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you. I meant none of what I said." She breathed, digging her nails into the man's back so he could not leave her. "It's just so very hard to understand and cooperate when my children are involved. I only want what is best for them."

Andy went to push her away and say it will be alright in a little while, but her eyes met his and built a strong connection. He wrapped both arms around her back and stroked loving caresses down the back of her head, soothing her in a shush, breathing equally, allow her to follow his breath, his heart, at her own pace. He closed his eyes and let himself relax on her head, allowed himself to hold her securely. The moment he did, her shudder began to adjust to the slower, steadier rhythm that is his voice. Their breathing evened out as he kissed her forehead, listened to the sad hiccups die with her guilt.

"It's okay," he pet the back of her head, sparkles brightening in her mane from all the love he has for her. "We've only been married for a couple of months. We're going to argue and fight every once in a while."

"Yes, but it was wrong of me to say those things to you. I insulted you, and most of all. . . hurt you."

"It's fine baby, you're just thinking about the kids."

"And I should be thinking about trusting you more," Chrysalis clenched to him as if for dear life, teary-eyed and ashamed of herself. "I should be trusting the man I married with my children, but. . . but it's so hard."

"Because you never had someone in your life and that is understandable;" Andy whispered, allowing the Changeling to cry on him. "There is nothing wrong with having a lack of trust in me. I know it's hard for you because of what Blueblood did to the other Changelings. I know you still need time to adjust."

"Why must you be so compassionate with me?" she asked between hiccups and looked up to him. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but that did not stop Andy from smiling. "What do you insist on understanding how I feel?"

"It's simple," he leaned a little closer to her, breath shaky as she did the same. "Because I fell in love with a misunderstood yet insanely beautiful Changeling that just wants to be happy."

Chrysalis giggled after a small peck of his lips. "You are so loving and compassionate that it's almost sickening. Cadance would get a stomach ache if she knew how you act around me."

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that if she saw me right now, Shining Armor would kick me so hard in the sack I would lose my ability to reproduce; and I want us to have children of our own."

Children of his own, Chrysalis thought. She'd never expected him to want a child with her, let alone children. Was this really the same man she fell in love with or an imposter that took advantage of their argument and locked the real Andy somewhere?

Andy needed her. He needed to comfort her in his arms and keep his unfailing cool, the strong man she could count on. He could take charge and think for her when life is too much. He could through every problem, every crisis. And this was both to her.

He pressed his finger under Chrysalis' chin and lifted her head to look down at her, to look into her eyes, searching, head no doubt, for her happiness. It was there, the eyes of a giddy teenager meeting his excitedly. He waited for her response, not requesting or forcing her to speak or do, just as she knew he would.

"I love you," she whispered, receiving his warm smile and a tender caress of her cheek.

"Not as much as I love you." Those words were all it took to drive her over the edge.

Chrysalis locked both arms around his neck and went up on her toes as she pulled his head down to her. He did not hesitate or question what she was doing.

Andy's lips brushed across hers and a blazing phoenix took wing in her stomach. She hadn't expected that much of herself, but it was a delightful cure from the guilt gripping her. She closed her eyes, her lashes fluttering for but a moment as his mouth coaxed her, with tender kisses, his tongue running along the gap for entry.

His gentleness brought tears burning deep behind her eyes. In all those generations, reborn again and again in a dark cocoon, freezing in an ice-cold world of hatred, she had never once imagined having someone understand her. Treat her with respect. Treat her with love. It was a dream come true when they kissed the first time, and it was the same. Wonderous. She opened her mouth and pushed him to the wall. The world seemed to stand still.

Andy kissed her with absolute care and command, dragging the mare with him into their alternate realm of bliss, pushing away depression and replacing with something else. Joy.

Intense heat welled up from Chrysalis' center and surged through her body, rushing through her veins. She had doused the fire for what felt like ages, until this man fueled it with a kiss. He seemed to "know" her. To know who she really was on the inside. He wanted her to be queen she was, and kissing her was like taking that first step into her role. Knowing she was the queen in someone's eyes. His love was a haven not to be discovered. Lust consumed the Changeling, reducing her to woman who needs her true love, allowing herself to rise from holding onto the past.

She tasted unique; if not exotic and wild, a free, untamed goddess, bent on claiming her mate. Bent on loving him just as strong as he does. He felt surrounded by her power when he'd never thought to know that magic can grow between a man and a Changeling.

There was love and desire. Lust even. Chrysalis was a mare of strong tastes, but the strongest emotion, the strongest appetite was true love. She tasted it in his kiss. Felt it in the way he held her midair by her flanks. She let go of her doubts of finding true love and gave herself up to him, just like the night before. She surrendered herself to the hellfire exploding through her body, the flames of their love dancing all over their bodies in green, granted by her mate.

When she lifted her head and rested her forehead against his to see the green flames engulfing her mate, she stared into his nearly glowing, mercurial green eye. The eyes of a Changeling King in the making.

"Take me, my love. Right now. Make love with your princess," she whispered, needing him so desperately it was unbearable. She wanted him, yes, right there, knowing what and who she loved, she wanted to be the part of him that will be replaced. She wanted her power to bind them as one. "Claim your princess."

"Not my princess," he whispered, slowly pushing his arousal deep into the moaning mare, until her limit was reached. "My queen."

Chrysalis took a deep breath and to think past the arousal throbbing in her flower. Her eyes hazed with Andy's and they leaned in for another kiss. She was waiting for him to take it to the bed and gift her with ecstasy. They drew closer. . . closer. . . closer. . .

"My King and Queen, hurry up with your baby-making and get dressed." A frustrated Changeling yelled on the other side of the door, startling Andy and Chrysalis as he knocked on the door as hard as he could. "The others are getting impatient and Forest's bed sheets need to be changed because she pooped through her diaper."

Chrysalis and Andy stiffened as the young hatchling made his way out of the room, giggling at his little accomplishment. They looked down to see he went soft and glared as the green flames disappeared.

The two lovers took in deep breaths and returned to staring at the door. "BLACK LEAF, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"


	3. Chapter 3

There was a grand audience throughout the streets of Canterlot as the Changeling Princess and her 'prince' strolled through with half of the royal guard surrounding them; it was nothing out of the ordinary in all honesty, but to see the new royals walk freely in their city was very peculiar. Half of the nobles still despised Chrysalis for her crimes and misdeeds during Princess Cadance' wedding, while the other half were starting to support her surprise dethrone and coronation in the royal family. Some were quite shocked to see the marvelous beauty walk beside her beloved, hand in hand as they shared maneuvering the baby stroller down the lane. The children were right behind Andy with their hands interlocked and tied in magic as he led them to the park for a day of fun. Black Leaf, however, felt the most responsible with his siblings. He did not trust the man that well.

Both Andy and Chrysalis were a bit distraught from their lack of shower time, so the latter did not mean anything, which was good for them because neither were keen on expressing their moodiness to the crowd. The teasing from Celestia and Luna was already relentless, and now their own son playing the cock blocker. Instead, the two lovers quickly agreed to finish later in their own bed and hardened their composure with the best smiles they can mold over their frustration.

Unfortunately for the princess, she was not as strong about it as her husband was. She was still moist and suffering the withdrawal of her husband's physical love. Unlike living the life of a drone, a Changeling Mother must experience physical contact of the deepest nature with her significant other. Her mate, to be exact. It was a necessity to satisfy herself, a nectar she must taste on a daily basis or suffer self-destruction. She must feel and taste his everything to stay whole.

With so little to go by, Chrysalis crept to the park and ignored the various whispers of dislike or shock and leaned on Andy's shoulder. This time, she played the needy spouse with a tighter grip to his hand and a deep groan against the front of his neck. Andy did not understand the amount of frustration she held until the connection gave me a short-lived headache, forcing him to cringe when the left hemisphere of his head felt like a balloon expanding to its breaking point. The pain was perfect to signal the Changeling of their growing fusion of mind. and from what she just felt in those two seconds, he was becoming one with the hive.

After twenty minutes of walking in silence, just barely in Celestia's sunlight, the children were released of their bonds and patiently waiting for permission to leave them. . . the best of being completely loyal to their parents. They were unfortunately forced to wait when Andy and Chrysalis tried to find a bench that is close to the playground.

"Okay, I think this should do." Andy said in Chrysalis' ear, allowing a short peck to her cheek. He loved his wife with all of his heart and soul but she had to wait, to his dismay. He, knowing there was no time to have a special moment with her, turned to the quantifiably patient changelings staring at him and smiled.

"Well. . ." he paused to tease them, pointing at the vacant playground. They smiled in anticipation. "Go on and be kids. Have some fun." His words were freedom and it sent them into a rush towards the sandy area. "Don't go too far though. Stay where your mother and I can see you!"

"Finally . . ." Chrysalis exasperated in his neck. She scooted closer to Andy and dug deep into the hug that came her way. The guards then went on with their job and surrounded the playground as it was bombarded with the overexcited changelings rushing through everything.

"Oh it's not that bad," Andy chuckled, this time adding emphasis to affection when he kissed her hand, which she was not particularly fond of. Chrysalis was the exact opposite of most ponies who had a more lucrative and secret time to loving their mate. She preferred Andy's lips pressed to hers and one of his hands groping her butt or breast, though it were unbecoming as a princess of Equestria. She did not care though, nor worry about others judging her. She is married to the most wonderful man in the world and will show it off, dammit.

Chrysalis began untying the baby bag and pulled out a large blanket she packed last. She used her magic to wrap it around herself and Andy and snuggled, through bodies caressed by a gentle fall breeze. She was refusing to let him to have one second of free space.

 _No sex equals no time to myself. Damn you, son._

"Andyyyyy. . . ." Chrysalis softly cooed in his ear. He loved how she complained to him about anything with that; it reminded him how much he was needed and loved by her. ". . . The kids got a good breakfast, but where's mine?"

"I fed you in bed and somewhat in the shower;" Andy replied with an incredulous look. She was awfully spry for more of his love. "How can you still be hungry?"

"You forget that I must share what you give me to the children; and a mother's job is to feed her young." she playfully pouted, her bottom lip quivering beneath the glistening of her fangs. She dragged her other hand across his leg and rubbed the knee, pulling out the big guns. "Are you really going to make your wife starve?"

She was very hard to argue with. He carefully wondered what has her like this, knowing she could be reading his mind right now. Andy continued to treat this like a fun thing in his day: if he played her game with his own set of cards, it would hopefully lead to some of the kinky stuff she is reluctant of trying in bed. The problem was that Chrysalis had him wrapped around her finger and refused to back down from their naughty fun. She decided to resort to drastic measures. Chrysalis reached up and began nuzzling and butterfly kissing the side of his neck, before planting her fangs firmly, robbing him of breath. She knew _where_ to make him putty in her hands.

Andy groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain before leaning away to hide the flush across his cheeks, but Chrysalis would have none of that. She wrapped her arm around the other side and moaned whisperingly while every drop fell atop her tongue, her legs folded over his to prevent escape. She was well aware of others possibly watching, but it did not concern her. Taking herself away from him, she sat up with the blanket, found a nice spot in his lap, and stuck her legs out to the side to prevent any mislead of her straddling him. Safe to say it was true, but Andy knew better than to think his wife wants to sit in his lap for the hell of it.

"I will get my food—one way or another." she hugged him very tightly and nestled in the crook of his neck as the blanket wrapped around them a second time.

Slowly, Andy slid his arms under her wings and wrapped them around her midsection to return the favor, though with a little detour to her backside while she wiggled across his crotch. He growled lightly and grabbed the closest cheek he could and stopped her descent, a victorious grin shown during his gaze into her eyes. . . .

"That's not going to stop me," she whispered, reaching where she should not. Andy moved himself as much as possible so he could avoid the hand she used to rub his arousal, but immediately found her strength overpowering his with a small push against the bench. But just as her hand was about to grab on, she pulled back and stuck her tongue out at him. "But I will be merciful by letting you relax on our day off. Just make sure to make up for it tonight."

Andy smiled. "You really are a shameful mare."

Chrysalis shrugged. "You were going to find out that I am not a proud and prudent pony. Still—" she leaned into him, their lips barely separate. "I am a mare nonetheless, and I have needs that must be tended too by my husband.

Andy turned his head to tease her. "Oh really?" He mused, squeezing the changeling's backside again. She flinched at him, and then grinned evilly. "Well I do not seem to recall anything in our marriage that validates my duties as husband involving me tending to you."

Chrysalis laughed quietly and tightened her arms around him. "It's part of being married to a changeling. And if you want to play with this flank, then you're gonna have to step up and take responsibility."

Andy pushed his wife up to his waist. His head felt as if it might break through the zipper, a testimony to the lust she draws out of him "Oh I will do more than play with that sexy flank of yours. I'll play with your whole ass. " he whispered. It took a moment for his mare to get her balance back. She swayed a little on his crotch, but then felt the tip poke her nethers and decided to straighten out, shrugging off the wetness below.

The Changeling Princess bit her lower lip and cooed a short moan into his ear. She circled his neck with one arm and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You'd better be careful with what you say. I may just hold you to that and make you do it without a break."

He kissed her back, and then rested in her large bosoms. "It's so hard to believe that the mare I am married to is a princess and a changeling. I'd thought you were screwing with me in the beginning, but look where we are now. We're married and on the road to a proper coronation in the next couple of months. We do have problems with some ponies hating us, but look how far you've come as a mother."

Chrysalis shook her head. "No, how far we have come." She corrected him. "We have worked so hard to see past what everypony thinks of us, and it has paid off very well. I am married to a wonderful man. You are married to a sexy princess. And the hatchlings are no longer without a father."

Andy left the softness of his wife's chest and looked at her endearingly, with a tender smile. 'She is so right' he'd thought as the hatchlings turned their attention to the right. They did test the waters and ground beneath their feet throughout the months. He had opened a bigger path that the changeling took out of her own risk. It was a very bumpy path for the mare and her children, but the havoc with the ponies despising their kind did not stop her. She gave them everything she had and was the victor in the end. She was the one that came out on top, because the love of her life walked beside her through it all.

"You are the best thing that happened to me," she pointed out.

Andy raised an eyebrow, trying for innocence with his teasing. "I would not say that I am the best, but I will take that as a nice compliment."

In front of them, the hatchlings followed closely to the guards. They needed to return with their parents and leave the area. Instead of ignoring what surrounds them or looking for a large enough place to accommodate, they simply surrendered their fun and walked away as the crowd grew.

Black Leaf was the first to approach, moving fast toward his mother and the human as they kissed. The crowd followed and angled to trap them, walking fast through the park to intercept them at all sides. Clearly, someone had shared detail of the Changeling Princess and the Ambassador taking their children to the park.

Black Leaf pulled on his mother's arm to get her attention. "My queen, we have been surrounded by the ponies. What would you have us do?"

Chrysalis jerked away from her lover and looked around her. She saw what her son meant and feared for the worst to come as the circle shrank. Though there were guards to protect them, the numbers were not in their favor. She swore using unladylike words to express her frustration. She only wanted to take her children to the park for some fun. A few more seconds of silence and she and her family were without any means of escape, shutting out all options. Chrysalis could have them arrested and diminish their nobility, but she was not sure if that would do any good. These ponies already took the risk of surrounding her.

"This park is not welcome to you, bug." Chrysalis hear to her left. The owner of the voice stepped forward. She knew this arrogant pony to be none other than. . .

"Blueblood," she hissed before standing up, her husband following as the Prince of Canterlot gave her a smug grin.

"Well this is a surprise," Andy said gently, his tone turning the changeling inside out. "The nephew of my boss coming all the way from the castle to give us a proper hello. I must say that I am flattered, but why come all the way here when you could have summoned us?"

It sounded odd to everyone how calm the human was. Blueblood slipped from the crowd and approached them. He stood at eye level with the man, trying to maneuver the situation to his manner with so many ponies to support him. He was there instantly, glaring at Andy, assessing the reaction to pressure them into leaving not just the park, but Canterlot as well.

"I was paying a short visit with some colleagues of mine, but I do believe this is a park for ponies," he said formally. "And I seem to recall that you are not a pony. Nor is that family of yours. You seem to be at a misunderstanding."

"Oh really?" Andy mused, pushing his wife behind him. "I seem to recall the park being a public area for all visitors. This includes human and changeling, so I believe it is _you_ that is at a misunderstanding."

Unlike his siblings, Black Leaf wanted to skip the talking and get straight to the fighting and be done with it, maybe put a pony or two in the hospital for broken bones and lacerations all over. He was ready to emerge from the group and strike the blond prince when his mother put her hand on his shoulder.

Chrysalis leaned down to him. "Do not make a move. Let your father handle this." she whispered.

"Take your bugs and get out of our city!" A stallion screamed from the back, his words giving rise to insults and demands as the human stood off with the prince.

Andy ignored them, sometimes muting their voices where he could only hear what the prince had to say as the uproar increased. The third bout of demanding for Chrysalis and her children to get out was almost the breaking point for him.

"Keep the kids with you," he muttered under his breath, the words finding their way into Chrysalis head.

She knew what her husband was going to do, but there was no way to stop him, and in truth, it mattered little. Chrysalis already was aware her human was on the edge of violence. Still, it stood to reason that he would to protect his family.

Blueblood's eyes drilled into Andy, his hatred all the obvious. "You may be working for my aunts, but do not expect them to protect you or that bug you married. We have reason to not have filth such as her live in my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?" Andy said skeptically. "Nobody said that Canterlot is your kingdom. As much as I know, Celestia and Luna are the ones that rule over this city. You are just a boy that was adopted by Celestia when your own parents could not handle you any longer. And now you're getting arrogant by saying this is your kingdom, aren't you?"

Blueblood chuckled. "Celestia and Luna are old and ignorant to what happens outside of the castle. I am the one who runs this city, and I will be the one take over the throne when they grow tired of ruling this country." His statement weighed on the man like a ton. He even clenched his fists under the smile of this proud bastard.

"That's funny, because I seem to recall the majority voting of all royals within the Del Sol family weighing on Twilight should something happen to them. My wife and I were there, and we voted for her. So did Celestia and Luna; and let's not forget Shining Armor and Cadance voting for her as well, while you were the only one to vote for yourself." Andy said, his advantage countering as Blueblood winced.

Shock showed on the prince's face before it twisted into anger, something the man feared since negative emotions are poisonous to the hatchlings. Forest coughed in recognition of the prince's anger and began to cry, clearly suffering from the bad fill of these emotions.

Chrysalis took the child into her arms and hushed her whilst using the last of her love from Andy to expunge the poisonous emotion. She held Forest to her chest and fed her with the man's love mixed in her breast milk. Andy could not be any prouder than to see his wife feed their baby while ignoring the crowd.

 _She really has come a long way._

"I would be very careful with what I say, if I was you," Blueblood threatened, his words cutting away the man's calm demeanor. "I don't want to hear that the bug and her spawns suffered a tragic demise."

Andy heard those words as clear as day and felt his heart thunder. His first reaction was visceral. _Absolutely._ He would not allow Blueblood to get away with such a threat. He didn't care what others would say, or whether or not he would die, he was not going to let the arrogant prick scare him. He hadn't known what thinking of his family's safety entailed inside him or the jeopardy they were currently in. Blueblood's reaction when he saw Andy's expression gone blank was enough for him. He was very satisfied with the result.

But. . .

"Did you just threaten my family?" Andy's voice was cold and cruel, his eyes swimming with fury.

Blueblood went to respond, when the collective human reacted in a way no one but Chrysalis would known. He moved, a small flexing of his fingers, and he looked down to see his hand clamped around the prince's throat, his knuckle pure white. Immediately the crowd gasped and backed away as the man tightened his grip, certain there would be marks, silently cursing the unicorn for not keeping his nose out of their business. But damn him and his arrogance. . .

"Andy!" Chrysalis said aloud, watching her husband choke the last of Blueblood's breath. She knew his primal instinct better than anyone. Better than Celestia and Luna. She knew everything he was, Human and a devoted father, demanded more than the fear of these ignorant ponies. She knew him, his instincts and his need to keep his family safe. She could see Blueblood's fear, so stark in his eyes, yet he was going to attempt to remove the hand robbing him of air.

Andy couldn't contain the fury rising sharp and fast and terrible. His inner man leapt to protect his wife and children, to force dominance as a male. The crowd backed away yet stalked around him, watching from a distance for their own sake. He wanted to shake the prince until he saw reason. He wanted to beat Blueblood like a child that's taken his troublemaking too far.

He kept tightening his grip as the stallion's hands tried to pry him off, clawing and digging deeply into his skin, drawing deep cuts, yet the man was uncaring if he was going to be injured or facing a dungeon after this was all over. The mare and hatchlings behind him mattered the most.

"Blueblood."

His voice was dark, worse than Tirek at his worst. Rather than scare the prince, it fanned the anger pouring through him. He pushed Blueblood until his legs gave out and used his strength to slam him against the ground. "You do not come here and discriminate my wife and children. You do not threaten us with your position or your followers. And you do _not_ threaten me."

"Do you think I am afraid of you or anyone that follows you?" he asked, his fingers curled around the unicorn's jugular. "I am a very reasonable man. I mind my own business go about my day without bothering others. But when you cross me, there will be no corner on this world that will keep you safe."

"Andy, let him go." Chrysalis said firmly. "You're going to poison the children if you keep—"

"Stay out of this." he snarled. He kept himself rigidly under control, not fuming his negativity to the children, but holding in so much that it made his stomach churn. He returned to the choking stallion, tears pouring as he looked to his followers for help. Sadly for him, none stepped forward.

"Now you listen to me, Blueblood." Andy began. "My family and I are not going anywhere. We are here to stay and live our lives the way we want, and there is nothing you can do to stop us. But should you try to hurt my wife or my kids, I will bury you so deep in the ground that the planet's core will incinerate your furry ass. Are we clear?"

When the prince attempted to nod or choke a 'yes', Andy released him and looked up to the crowd. "And the same goes for all of you. If you try to hurt my wife and kids, I will go for you family and make them pay for your actions. I may not be able to fly or use magic, but I am bear in comparison; and you do not touch my cubs."

For a moment, the crowd was petrified by the man's bold statement. They saw flames burning behind his glittering gems. That he could be so cold as well just took their shock up a notch. He pushed the coughing prince away with the heel of his foot and turned away to take his leave, his hands coming down slowly on Chrysalis' arms as she smiled at him. She could not be any happier than she was now. Knowing the love of her life had the mind of a gentle man and the heart of a protective father made her so proud to be his wife.

"Guards, I want you to take me and my family to a place that is not littered with such trash." Andy demanded softly, referring to the Blueblood and his followers, who happened to be helping him off the ground. "I want you to take us to Ponyville, so be sure to send a letter to Princess Twilight and her friends that we will be arriving shortly."

"But sir, the princesses want you to stay close to the castle." the youngest guard reminded him. "With your coronation only a couple of months away, they want you and the princess to be as safe and—"

"I am well aware of the princesses' wishes," Andy interrupted. "But I promised my wife that I would take our children out to have fun. I know it's a task that risks your jobs, but I will take responsibility should they try to punish any of you. So please, escort us to train. . ."

The guards sighed, knowing damn well the stubbornness of their ambassador. They could have said no or suggested another place for fun or take them back home, but that would do no good. For the idea of him reconsidering his choice was like having the princesses switch places for a day; it was impossible, and they were not to try it.

"As you wish, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Andy lets out a tired yawn as he enters the Royal Caboose with Chrysalis next to him, her arms locked around Forest, and the hatchlings following, their faces glowing as the whistle blows and the conductor calls to any remaining pedestrians to board the other carts. Both guards who enter with the Princess and Ambassador shuffle nervously as the couple take their seat. They think back to the orders given to them by the princess and wish that the future prince had taken their advice instead of putting it under advisement. Honestly, it was way too early for the Ambassador to go against his boss' wishes.

But the ignorant man looks around the enchanted room at the hatchlings with big smiles. He really has no clue how he is making them so happy. The only thing that comes to mind is what his wife told him on their wedding night. With a deep sigh, Andy falls onto the bed behind him and waits for Chrysalis or the kids to pounce him.

He looks up to see which will be the latter of the two and notices it's his kids. Save for Black Leaf, of course. He scoots away to find a comfortable positon in the pillowing and unfolds his arms as the hatchlings perform what he taught them to known as a dogpile, the chime of laughter letting Chrysalis feel the love and joy radiating from her little ones as they snuggle every nook and cranny of their father. Andy notices his wife putting forest into a magic-like crib built from the love they share before she crawls into the bed as well, her first movement all-too revealing to the man as he watches her chest nearly slip out of her shirt. Thankfully, she was quick to apply the next button of her dress before her children could see.

"You've been replaced." He says with laughter, before wrapping his arms around his youngest son and daughter.

Chrysalis gives the man an irritable look to tease him before making room for herself. "Alright babies. You have to share your father with me. You can't have all his love at once or you're going to get sick."

As weird as it may be, she was not wrong. That is the reason to their cuddling with their father as he takes turns with them, holding each child closely for a minute so they can snack on his love, his kisses being a powerful sustenance while Black Leaf keeps his distance, feeding off what he can get with indirect contact. Andy spots his eldest son standing in the corner furthest from the family.

"Son, are you going to stand over there the entire time or join the gang?" Andy asks with a warm smile, his head being the only part of his body that is not held by the hatchlings.

"I'll stay over here; that is if you don't mind." Black Leaf responds with his usual hostility, something that does not surprise his mother or father.

"Black Leaf, you have eaten the least of everyone and your father is worried about you. Come over here and let him feed you before you grow holes again." Chrysalis gives him just as much hostility before sitting up and folding her arms across her chest, her look of irritation almost frightening to his brothers and sisters, but he was not fazed by it.

The tension between Chrysalis and Black Leaf goes on as they exchange glares and snort from time to time. Clearly this was insubordination in the Changeling Family and Chrysalis had to step up as their mother and superior to show who wears the pants in the family. Unfortunately, as it may be for the man, he does not; at least not entirely He is just a man providing and caring for his family like a father should while his loving wife carries the responsibility of dominance on her shoulders. He is not ready to take on the next role that comes with being married to a Changeling who still holds onto some of the culture her species.

Black Leaf's eyes flash as he challenges his mother. "I am perfectly fine, my queen. I do not need my king's love to nourish my body." He tells her with much restraint in his voice.

"He still lives in the past." Andy mutters to himself.

Chrysalis ignores the boy's growling as he makes his way to the floating hatchling cradled in her love-filled magic. Ever since Forest accepted Andy as his father, Black Leaf has been more sour with him than most of the counsel who find him to be disgusting. Let's be on topic, Andy was dating the reformed Changeling by the time Black Leaf grew wings. As soon as she let him in her bedroom, she has been like a leach stuck to her meal with no way to be removed. Black Leaf wasn't really sure what was going to happen until he watched her strip down to her bra and underwear and tell him: "Either walk out that door and never come back or get in my bed mount me!"

By the time he left the room and told his siblings what happened, Andy was fully erect and had taken the Changeling Princess in positions no pony knew to exist. What he did not know at the time though was Chrysalis was undergoing a planned pregnancy to keep her legacy going in case something happened to her. What made it worse is that she lied to him about the baby, when the real father came to the house with his wife to see how she was doing. Meeting the father of the hatchling you thought to be yours is not the best way to see if someone is committed or not.

So it was not the best day when Andy returned to the castle and tried to request a shift transfer. Though, what he accomplished in his tirade of betrayal is reach Celestia's bedroom before Chrysalis used her magic to teleport in front of him and crash through the doors with her on top of him. Celestia was lucky enough to be able to interpret the entire situation and bring it in to her favor to stop a potential breakup between them and the peace she has with the Changelings. Convincing the enraged man while comforting the last mare she expected to be emotional became her biggest triumph in four hundred years.

Unfortunately, it was after talking that Chrysalis had to work hard to keep her relationship alive. She had to suffer the many long nights of feeling how heartbroken he was. Andy did not care or feel like himself because he'd spent weeks thinking about the baby being a boy or a girl. Yes, he was dead inside. Andy was deep in his feelings for the Changeling Princess, but sadly he could not pull himself out of depression straight away. And to make things worse, he was under supervision after attempting suicide. Being the only human in Equestria had it's toll on him, and being lied to by the you were falling in love with did not help.

It has been over a year since he was taken off Medical Supervision. Now with permission to leave his home without some sort of enchantment on his arms to prevent him from touching any item that could be a potential weapon. Still, in a world that thrives on friendship and harmony, Andy had to learn the hard what it's like to be suffocated by those who care about you. After a few months of worrying and suspicion, things have taken a much better turn for him.

"He is not my father and he never will be!" Andy snaps back to reality to see Black Leaf pushing his nose against Chrysalis, his snarls of rebellion setting off her dominance instinct. "I despise the fact that you married somepony who has nothing beneficial to our family. He's just an endless supply of food and you know it!"

"Kids these days." He mutters under his breath as Chrysalis scoots closer to him, her arms locking around his chest as the rebellious hatchling growls in anger.

Being a father to this child is not the easiest thing in the world. Married to a Changeling is not as extravagant as people would think. You do not just step into their life and hope for the best between you and the children. You have to take some charge every once in a while to show the fatherly instinct most ponies do not see. Sometimes you have to drown hatchlings in love and affection, and that was the hardest part of being married to their mother. They always take up your time and keep you separated from the mare you love throughout the day. Always hungry and needy for the holes in their bodies to be filled. To be a whole person for the first time.

Andy's thought is broken by Chrysalis preparing to roar out of authority as Black Leaf approaches him, fangs reflecting Celestia's sunlight coming through the window as he hisses. Andy has no choice but to wriggle the rest of himself out of the dogpile and restrain the infuriated Changeling before she shows everyone her old self. He pulls her away from the situation and locks his arms and legs around hers. It's a desperate struggle with the Changeling Princess having greater strength than his, but he has her in his grasp.

"Hey, you're not going to do this." He tells his struggling wife and kisses her repeatedly on the neck. The one place she cannot ignore. "Chrysalis, calm down. He's just a kid."

"I don't care if he is a kid. I will not accept this insubordination." Chrysalis spits venomously and rears her head back, almost connecting with her husband's nose. She tries desperately to resist the sensation. "I will not have one of my own children disrespect you. You're his father and he will show you respect."

"You're not going to take your anger out on Black Leaf because he's being a little shit. I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"Really, because the scars on your wrists say differently." Black Leaf says sarcastically.

Andy can see his wife on the verge of tears as she begins to accept defeat. He looks up to the smirking boy and releases his emotions as the guards who entered to see what was happening decide to take the hatchlings into the next cart. Andy could not be anymore thankful for those two coming in at the right time and taking his children out of the caboose.

He got Black Leaf with the various emotions coursing through his body. He considers the consequences of giving his son a small taste of the poisonous anger and frustration before unleashing a tidal wave of build-up. . . Hell, he was shocking the mare in his arms, and that is a frightening thing.

"Black Leaf," he says in a monotone. Black Leaf scoffs at this, but soon feels his body go limp from the anger radiating off Andy. He falls onto his right side and clenches his stomach as the pain begins to take it's course from the tip of his toes to his head. He tries to cry out in agony as the holes start to return, but his lungs won't expand.

Andy can see his emotions are getting the best of Black Leaf so he stops himself from speaking, knowing it would make things much worse. His son's glowing eyes are dim with the lack of nourishment and his body is regaining some of the holes that took him months to fill up. In simple term, he was slowly killing his son.

"Black Leaf," he sighs in disappointment, his eyes pardoning the anger with sadness as the hatchling looks up to him in fear.

"I hate that you are my superior. . ." Black Leaf proceeds to cough and gag as Andy releases Chrysalis. He turns to her for support, but finds none as she shakes her head in shame. Now he was certain the mother he thought to have loved him was gone, replaced by this soft and gentle weakling.

"I'm not your superior. . ." Andy reaches down to the curled up Changeling and scoops him into his arms. There was no doubt that Black Leaf lost a few pounds in those two minutes of tasting negative emotions, and it disappointed Andy as he held his son closely. "I'm your father."

"You're not my father. You're a stupid ape!" Black Leaf says sharply through his pain.

Andy keeps holding the agonizing Changeling until the sight of his wife putting him under a sleep spell comes to his eye. He pours what love he has left to give for the moment and let's her do the rest of the work before the damage is permanent. He tries to smile as she uses his love to fix the boy, but his fake smile did not fool the princess.

"You're a good father." Chrysalis tells him while waving her hand over Black Leaf from head to toe, releasing the necessary love in a green glow from the palm of her hand. She looks up to him with a serious look. "Always remember that, and never think differently."

"Easier for you to say." He says solemnly and then falls backward into the pillows. "You're not the one who is trying to replace the father that abandoned the kids before they were born." He sighs again and slaps his own forehead. "I'm never going to get this right."

He had her there, but it does not stop her from trying. Chrysalis smiles at him with deep understanding, after filling the holes in Black Leaf, levitates him to Andy's left side. She takes his right side and guides the hand he drags over his face to the curled up Changeling.

"What are you talking about, you're doing a wonderful job." She says with a loving whisper before kissing him passionately. "You have not failed or disappointed me and the hatchlings."

Honestly, that is not enough to help him. Black Leaf has been his enemy since the day they met and was on edge with everything he did. His actions are almost heartbreaking and he wants to be without a father. It's definitely a stab to the heart, considering the first mare he dated had a foal that despised him.

"I don't know what to do with him," he says to her. "I try to be his best friend and show that I care, but it blows up in my face every time. I can't win with this kid, and I'm starting to wonder if I am a problem to this family."

Chrysalis raises a brow at the frustrated man and asks. "Do you really think that you are a problem to this family?"

He could hear how hurt she is and begins to regret speaking his mind. This is their day off, a good day to spend time with the kids and here he is acting sour by thinking about the previous moments he had with Black Leaf.

"I don't know. I'm just aggravated." He says glumly.

"Do you not love our children with all your heart?"

"Of course I do."

Chrysalis admits to herself, although it is like acid dripping off her tongue, things between Andy and Black Leaf were not getting any better, and therefore it was going to become worse if it begins to affect the others. She doesn't think Black Leaf cares if he hurts his own siblings in process. Going back to the way things were seemed to be his only desire. But why go back to the dark ages, to when they were starving and closer to extinction than they were now?

Seeing as her son was completely different when he's asleep she decided to try a different method to help Andy see that he was not failing. She sees that her child is at peace and smiling as her husband holds him. Perhaps this was the way to make things better for Andy. She wasn't sure, but it was a start.

"I want you to look at Black Leaf," she tells him.

Andy looks at her confused before gazing down at the slumbering Changeling nestling his chest. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Andy, until he notices the boy's arms curled tightly around his and the peaceful smile that was slowly growing.

"Do you see it?" Chrysalis asks pointing at their son.

Andy raises a brow at the boy then to his smiling wife. "He's holding onto my arm and smiling?" He asks, though with suspicion in his tone. It takes him a moment for the lightbulb to turn on when he ponders about it. Any longer and Chrysalis would have to put out the smoke that was coming out of his ears.

She gives him a long kiss in the midst of finding a comfortable position that will allow her to 'love' her husband without disturbing the Changeling. Well, let's be honest, he was not going to wake up unless she removes the spell, but she did not want to ruin this wonderful moment. It was hard enough to get Black Leaf to cooperate somewhat to feed off their love.

She rests next to Andy and looks over to see him smiling as the train whistle blows a second time, meaning they passed the first crossroad and will be in Canterlot in about two hours.

She sighs deeply in Andy's neck while a sudden flashback to their first night together plays in her head. She caresses his chest as the happiness on that night comes back to her. By the gods, it was bliss to not just remember what past feelings are like but actually feel them again.

"Do you remember our first night together?" She asks in nostalgia.

Surprisingly he does remember their first night and laughs to it as she looks to him in anticipation. His laughter misled the Changeling to think he was laughing at her for asking and is about to give him the cold shoulder until he says. "You were in my room with the Crystal Heart replica that was given to me by Cadance as a birthday gift. I remember that night too well."

. . .

The usual pile of complaints and requests—that Luna left for him to do so she may play hooky for the night— has burnt out Andy's interest and ends him up with another late night of working, just at the sound of his clock ringing to tell him his shift should be over. As always, the secretary that works for him left with a respectful bow, looking tired and a little frazzled. Andy could swear that she was smiling before he is left alone in his room to sort through Luna's work.

He pays the paperwork no mind as he quietly creeps inside, completely unfazed by the work ahead of him, and simply went for his bed and crashed for the few minutes he has. Certainly, he was exhausted both mentally and physically. His moment of peace was as it should be: no one to bother him; a pair of guards at his door in case something were to happen; the illusion spell Celestia and Luna covered with his room to help him relax. He could have a meadow if he so desires. All was right in his world.

"You are quite the busy bee," a femininely smooth yet sultry voice sounded at his window. Tired or not, Andy succumbs to the urge to jump out of bed and stand tall at the voice he was unaware to be a rare tone from a sarcastic princess in training. . . a voice he was nervous to hear save for the owner staring at him with the replica Crystal Heart given to him as a gift.

The owner of said voice lurked in the shadows of dusk as Luna's moon rose and Celestia's sun dove behind the horizon. She stares at the nervous human with hungry eyes as he waits quietly and licks her lips at the cute look of fear he has. He was the one she has been looking for. There was no doubt about it.

"You did not take any time out of your day to pay me a visit." She states in a smooth yet pouty tone before adding a little magic to her eyes so he can see her. The sound of him gasping tickles the princess as she slowly steps into the mid-light of dawn and dusk. "Perhaps I need to demand your presence the next time."

"I would prefer if you summoned me in a kind way." He says with reluctance as she kicked off her slippers. He raises a brow as she turns away to fiddle with the replica. "And what are you doing in my room?"

"I came to see you," she sighs in admiration of the man, her fingers tapping against his prized possession as he shows the smallest glint of frustration towards her actions. "And to see for myself if what Celestia and Luna told me is true."

Andy is about to tell her to leave his room, rude as any man can be, but she narrows her gaze on the man and asks in a serious tone, "Did you have a fallout with a mare that goes by the name of Roseluck?"

That feels very unsettling to him. How did she know about his breakup with one of his friends, and why did she want to know? This was starting to worry the man as he watches her every move towards him, each one bringing him closer to his instinct of self-defense, until she tossed the replica onto the bed and opened the curtains.

"Do not act so stiff with me," Chrysalis giggles as innocently as she can. "If I had any desire to harm you I would have done it when you were alone in the royal bathroom clopping to your various fascinations of Celestia and Luna."

Andy feels some relief and anger to her violating his privacy. But what could he say or do when she has him where he should no be. He was no more a bug trapped in a spider's web, or in this case he was trapped in a Changeling's web of deceit—so he thinks.

Chrysalis rests her chin in her palm, she decides to play her cards with the man by showing a little more of herself than any stallion has ever seen to imply the interest she has in him. Knowing the one weakness he will not divulge to others, she slips her left hand over her dress and pulls on the split to reveal her thighs and the type of underwear she has beneath the garment. Andy's eyes betray him, he sees the loose knot around her waist. His nose begins to run with blood as she repeatedly flicks the elastic.

 _She's wearing a fucking G-String!_

Chrysalis feels him growing more and more nervous by the minute. "Well then, did you have a fallout with this 'Roseluck' or did Celestia and Luna lie to me?"

"A breakup would be better to say," Andy told her in a friendly tone once he realized that she was not going to hurt him. He chuckles in embarrassment and scratches the back of his head as Chrysalis' serious look shifts to a predatory stare. "Roseluck was not the best mare to date in my first year of living here."

Chrysalis becomes a little more curious.

"Did it have something to do with the difference in species, or perhaps the distance between Ponyville and Canterlot?" She leans over so he can see her cleavage possessing no bra, and then smiles seductively as he blushes. "Maybe it had something to do with being a small town mare that will do anything to live the big life, even if it means deceiving 'you'?"

She hit the nail on the head.

Andy lets out a disheartening sigh and looks away, but not before she could see the pain behind his eyes.

"Oh you poor thing," Chrysalis coos as she stands up to circle the man. She drags her hand around his shoulders and chest as he stiffens at her touch. "You dated a mare that thought more about the high life than about you. It must have been very difficult to overcome the grief you had when she left you for another stallion that is wealthier than you."

Andy slowly closes his eyes. It feels wrong to hear this come from the Changeling Princess. In a bad way, he feels that he is not able to connect with any mare on a platonic level without his title getting in the way. Celestia and Luna have been spending weeks helping him overcome the pain. He's learned to bury the hatchet and let karma play it's role in getting back at the mare, but it's still a sting to his chest to know that he was used. He opens his eyes to find Chrysalis' hand under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye.

Her smile grows a little more as she leans into his ear.

"Luna's paperwork can wait for her in the morning," she laps his ear once before giving a pinch with her incisors. "Let's go take a walk in the gardens."

* * *

Andy is now sitting on the bench in front of Celestia's fountain in the castle garden, with a nice but also weird change that some of Luna's guards take notice of before shooed away. The first is wearing comfortable clothes that he barely had time to dress in before Chrysalis practically dragged him out of his room after waiting for him to change. The second is the atmosphere and view being too romantic for this to be a friendly conversation. Candles were floating all over the place. Lastly there was the Changeling Princess sitting next to him, touching sides and holding onto his arm while the candles ignite at her command. Well, this was completely unexpected of the Changeling.

"Such a lovely time to be alone," she says in admiration, before looking to the man who is staring at her in confusion. "There is not a soul to bother the two of us, and Luna's night sky is shining brightly for us to see."

Andy coughs in nervousness as he tries to slip his arm out of her grasp. But, alas, his effort drives the mare to hold on so tightly he doesn't have an inch of room for escape. He sighs in defeat and accepts the mysterious inevitability this mare has for him.

"It's nice to see the night sky for what it truly is," he looks up with Chrysalis to see a few constellations brightening, something he knew better than to believe as part of Luna's job as the Goddess of Night. Something was going on, and he was certain it had to with the princess beside him.

Chrysalis takes a breath to calm herself. This is the first time she could be friendly with someone who is like her. Someone is different from everyone else. Someone that is not a pony. She was very interested in him. However, once she realized that he was not running away from her, she found herself curious quickly. She will be honest that using her powers to hypnotize the human would make things easier. Still, it would not be as fun or eventful to have someone different from Equestria act so different when around her.

"It's so strange," she admits to him. "To be in the position I am now has given me a much larger perspective of my species."

Andy raises a brow at her. "All you did is surrender yourself and accept the new role of princess. It's not like your entire life is going to change."

Andy feels cautious when the Changeling laughs in joy. She lets out a deep sigh.

"My life is changing more than you would know. Everything that makes up the culture of my species is already destroyed and replaced with what Celestia and Luna has given to me." She looks down at the ground. "Stealing love was vital to the survival of my remaining. Now I will wake up to concubines that will offer their affection to me so I may feed my children. But it's not the same food source we need. It's much more hollow."

"Well at least your kids are going to live a good life. It was heartbreaking to see how thin they were."

Chrysalis smiles at him.

"That is the food source I am talking about." She leans over so she can nuzzle his cheek for a moment, and feels his blush rise. "To feel the care of others is the source that replenishes us. It makes us whole, and you have so much of it."

Andy lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Thank you, but that is just how I am as a person." He leans away to stop her, before clearing his throat to put on the tough guy act. "Anyway, why did you bring me out here? I should be working on the paperwork Luna left or sleeping right now."

Chrysalis' smile disappears as she harnesses the affection she took from him.

"Eager for the truth I see," she says calmly. "Very well. I brought you out here for my personal vendetta of confirming if you are the one or not."

Another look of shock from the man as Chrysalis looks away and releases his arm. She closes her eyes and thinks back to her lifestyle before the starvation.

"What do you think my people did when we were prosperous?"

"I don't know." He scoffs.

Chrysalis gets a serious look on her face before she faces the human.

"We lived in peace with the ponies and traded with them. We were allies during the Chaos War." She said with disdain, tears almost escaping. "We were a small race that thrived with the ponies. Our coexistence was so promising that some of my brothers and sisters married and had hybrid offspring."

Andy could see this was a very personal matter for the Changeling. At this point he took her seriously.

"What happen to that coexistence?"

Chrysalis closes her eyes to control the tears before they could fall. She clenched her hands as tightly as she could, bones popping loudly in Andy's ear.

"One of my brothers went mad and murdered the queen. After that, my mother and I were banished to the badlands with so few of our own to follow." She says with apprehension. "Those who did not leave faced execution, and every hybrid was killed to prevent our species from growing. It took many years to rebuild, but my mother lost her sanity and killed herself when there was no more love stored in our hive."

She took a deep breath to get herself back in control.

"I became the queen of an entire species that was starving to death. I became a single mother with no options to save those who perished." She looks up to him. "It's the reason I invaded Canterlot. I wanted to harvest enough love to last us for a few years and go straight home. I never wanted to hurt anypony."

Andy's expression slips some as the Changeling recovers from her emotions.

"But that is all in the past, and I have forgiven myself for what we did." She wipes her eyes before to remove the tears. "We are here and we are alive. That is much more than what I can say about—"

Chrysalis finds herself interrupted by the human with his left arm locked around her neck. This is so weird and startling. He pulls her down to his lap and forces her to adjust her position on the bench so she is lying on him. This is a little disturbing for the Changeling Princess as she feels his other hand stroke her head. It's unnerving. Yet, she is succumbing to pleasure with physical touch amplifying the taste of his emotions a hundred fold. It makes her question if this was some sort of trap or his way of caring for her.

"I'm sorry," he whispers closely. "I can't understand how much hell you must have gone through swallowing your pride to save your race." He rolls Chrysalis over so she on her back and looking up to him. His smile was genuine. "I don't know if this will mean anything to you, but you have made many proud that you became a princess for your kids."

It's definitely been a long time since she's heard those words. She isn't sure if she should take it as a compliment or another attempt to get under her skin. The last time she heard those words came from her mother, and now she has to hear it from the man who knows nothing about her. So why did it feel so strange just now?

Chrysalis breaks free from the soothing rubs of this human. She stands up with her back turned to him as she senses an unsuspecting mare making her way towards them.

"I must return to my children." She tells him in a proud voice, though the redness on her cheeks is a giveaway to her infatuation for him. She doesn't want to go, but she wasted too much time talking to him.

She looks over her shoulder to the confused, her eyes narrowed on him. "For somepony so simple, you possess something I have not seen in a very long time, and I wish to see more of it."

Andy tilts his head. "Okay~?"

Chrysalis looks away with her head high, and then proceeds to walk away.

"You will meet my children tomorrow evening." she tells him sternly. "Be here at seven o'clock sharp, and come alone."

Before the man could say or do anything she was already around the next set of bushes disappearing in a flash of green light. All he can do is wave at where she was and look towards the princess approaching him with a foul look on her face. He can feel that this is not going to end well for him no matter what he says.

He smiles nervously at the alicorn as she stops in front of him, tapping her foot on the ground repeatedly with her arms crossed.

"I see that you and Chrysalis have grown quite fond of one another." Luna says in dark tone.

Andy begins to sweat profusely as she leans down to him, her chest almost exposed underneath her nightgown.

"She dragged me out here and decided to talk to me." He replies, but it does not help at all. It only angers the Lunar Princess more. "Come on, Luna. I had no control of the situation. She made me come out here."

"It doesn't matter if she forced you to join her in the garden or not," Luna said sharply. "I forbid any further contact between you and Chrysalis. The last thing you need to have is a seductress pulling you away from my sister and I when we need you here."

That did not sound like Luna at all.

"Why is it a bad thing if her and I talk?" He asks defensively.

Suddenly the Lunar Princess is blushing and twirling a finger through her mane as he stands up to face this conflict. She was not expecting Andy to be on the defensive.

"Be. . . Because you are not hers. . . You belong to . . ." Luna shakes the thought out of her head then scowls at the man. "My reasons are not yours to know. And as your princess and employer I forbid you from speaking with that Changeling. And you can be darn sure that I will speak with my sister about this."

* * *

"How many times did I sneak out to see you?" Andy asks his wife as she plays with his hair, her smile brightening his day as the hatchlings return to see if everything is alright.

"You snuck out of your room almost every night. It infuriated Celestia and Luna so much when they found in bed together." Chrysalis answers.

Andy puts a hand over hers before pulling her close to him. Once he found a comfortable spot he snuggled with the Changeling Princess and invited the children with a wave of his hand as they watched at the edge of bed. They were licking their lips in anticipation of the affection that is blossoming from their bodies as a sweet nectar ready to be devoured.

"There is plenty of room." He tells them.

The hatchlings waste no time pouncing their mother and father for the sweet treat of affection


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of Chrysalis fast asleep on his chest brings peace to Andy, almost as much as to see the kids piled on the bed. He adjusts himself in the chair and holds his wife caressingly, making certain his touch will help her drift from any nightmares that try to come. A sigh of content leaves the changeling princess while her dream subconsciously motivates her to hold him tightly. Though it were a simple nap, the warmth of his love permeates the changeling, so intense it was almost too sweet for even the baby to feed on. Andy has found his inner peace once more, and he is quite happy too. He can stay like this forever, stay on this bed with his family and keep them happy and well fed. He's even content to becoming—

"I can't sleep," Chrysalis whispers, her lips curling into a faint smile beneath his. "Black Leaf's interruption while we were in the shower startled me, and I'm wide awake because of it."

Immediately she waves her hand across his cheek and demands his affection, to feel his heavenly touch. A light nip to is ear and she feels the warmth of his body intensify, forcing his eyes to snap open. Thinking ahead, she flicks a finger and seals the door and removes all sound, her eyes glittering like stars and the tightness of her rear sliding on his sacred grounds. She shielded him from the sunlight carefully with her wings, spreading colorful beauty in the refraction.

Awestruck yet amused by her advances, Andy brushes back the hair from her face, removing any wall that blocks her beauty, while allowing the deep, dark smile on his response to give her an idea what he has in mind. He wants her to be comfortable, even with their sleeping children possibly waking up, aware she is more than ready to get naked beneath that afghan she requested.

"Do you really want to make love in front of the kids," he gives emphasis by grabbing her rear, before placing his other hand on her stomach. "Or do you want to make our first attempt at making a baby?"

Her long lashes lift and she looks up at him, tears streaming down the corners of her smile, her breasts firmly squeezing against his chest as she wiggles her rump on his semi-erection. The moment her eyes meet his, her heart pounds in her chest. She has been constantly needing her man's touch inside and outside of her body. As her love has grown for him, her more womanly side became much more apparent. Her past crimes against Equestria run strong in her, giving her the most intense war of change. But with him, with his love and care, she is not afraid to look at herself and see that she must change for the better.

"I want to do both before we make it to Ponyville, my love," she answers. She turns her face up into his neck, rubbing like a cat over his skin.

There is a little hitch in her voice that grabs his attention. "Are you sure?" He lifts her chin with his hand and arches down to kiss away the rivers of tears. "Why are you crying baby? Did I say or do something to hurt you?" He trails more kisses, gentle as an angel's touch, to her lower lip.

He feels her shiver, the taste of ecstasy and happiness, but she refuses to retreat from his journey to her breasts, rather she helps him lift her shirt and undo the bra subtly so his lips come into contact. "I love you Chrysalis. I love _our_ children. And there would be no greater gift than to have a baby of our blood." He kisses her left nipple gently, forcing a gasp. Drawing out her struggle to not uncage her primal instincts to breed. Simply nipping the breast and digging both hands into her clenching buttocks is all he needs to make himself forget the risks.

Her beautiful figure trembles into the sensation of his teeth pinching her nipples, featherlight yet dragging so smoothly, she begins to drip on the couch. "I. . . love you too, and you did nothing to. . . hurt me. I'm just happy that you told me you want to have a baby with—oh fuck me."

She is left with no choice but to cover her mouth when Andy proceeds to move back and forth sucking her breasts. She looks down to see her milk is gushing in his mouth, and he swallows every drop. The sight of her husband's indecent is both weird and amazing for her, it blazes her loins while he uses his hands to make her body grind against his bulge.

"Just think, you will be the first and only mare to have a human child," he whispers. "Our child will be beautiful and powerful, just like her mother."

He caresses every inch of the changeling's body, taking care to arouse her more, but he feels it through his body as he glides his hands from her thighs to her head, a strong rub across her chest draws another gasp.

Chrysalis shook her head wildly, ensnared by the overwhelming feeling of his love and passion. "Yes. . . touch me like you own me." She grabs his wrists and guides them to move all over, leaving not a single inch untouched. "You still need some practice, but it still feels wonderful."

She brought her forehead to his. "I don't understand why it was you, but I don't care. I just know that I am not monster in your eyes. You look at me as a pony and love me with all your heart. I can see and feel it every time we touch."

Andy did laugh then. He couldn't help himself. "You really think I look at you as a pony?"

"Yes. . ."

He rose to his feet with both hands on her sexy ass. He did not struggle either, shocking her with his strength—that or she was very light. As the hatchlings remain asleep he takes her to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him, and sets her on the sink with ease.

"You are wrong," this confuses her.

He kisses his way down her flat stomach, taking his time, trailing each rib with his tongue, his hands journeying and shaping her sides. Her breathing comes to ragged short gasps and she makes a soft moan that sounds like his full name, a begging barely understood, but pleasing nonetheless. His tongue laps the waistline and his hands slip over to cup her bottom.

Chrysalis' hands work into his hair, bunching there. Her body writhes in his grasp. Her skin was hot, sweating. "Andy?" Her voice trembles, and in her moment of weakness he feels the skittering of her worry. But this time, he is not afraid to make her react, or that he might do something wrong; the pleasure swallows her, and threatens her control.

"I want you to lose control again."

Her eyes met his, concerning. She looks up to her readily, letting her see he will be prepared to tame the savage beast. She lets out her breath and nods, looking up to the ceiling, but her fists remain in his hair to anchor herself there.

Andy kisses her stomach and continues his leisurely journeying, running his tongue across her belly button, and then over the scar she earned from the invasion, the mark of Cadance's and Shining Armor's love stopping her attack on Canterlot, much like a tattoo, but very deep over her womb. He spends time adoring it, tracing it, kissing it over and over. He hands moves to her thighs, parting her legs, letting her feel the cool breath on her hot, wet entrance.

Chrysalis has a difficult time keeping still as her husband chuckles, as this is the first time she will experience his mouth working in the last place she expects. She concentrates on staying still while having his hands on her ass, pulling so close she is barely on the edge.

So much heat. He was lured there, his mouth reaching until he could lick the flow of nectar. Her taste was bitter but addictive, and he found he couldn't retreat

"I do not see you as a mare," he says sultrily, and then licks her twitching heat. The intensity of her muffed yelp brings him to full erection. "I have always seen you as a beautiful woman who was misunderstood and lonely." He licks her again, tasting the first gush of her fluids. "But right now, I look at you and see that the most beautiful creature in the world, who is my wife, needs to feel pleasure."

He lifts her hips to his shoulders then presses gently, his tongue barely pushing into her little tight blossom, drawing out so much liquid. He takes in the musk, the warmth intense and the aroma permeating his nostrils.

Andy lifts his head to look up to her. He knows she is embarrassed, for her eyes glow with the power of a predator. There is no way to hide it from him. "Don't hold back," he says softly. "I want to see your dark side. All of you. You are my wife, Chrysalis, and I love everything about you. Let me see who you are like that night we got drunk."

She shook her head, and begins to cry. "I don't want to be too much for you. The addiction. . . I will push you away if I let go."

Purposely, watching her shed tears, he swipes his tongue through her twitching folds, circling her sensitive spot and the piercing again. Tremors surge her body, but her tears do not falter. He sees fear, but he sees hope. His determination soars and his tongue takes her aggressively. He feels her legs vice onto his head, but it does not stop him driving his tongue as deep as he wants.

Chrysalis bursts out moaning into her hands as the twitching of her flower speeds to sync with his licking. There are no words to express her excitement or joy of such pleasure washing away her fear. In seconds she feels the first wave of paradise rushing her body, an orgasm far stronger than any stallion she's used in her criminal life.

She leans down to hug his head, knowing her desire for more is there when he finishes. She has to feel the way his erection has grown tight in those pants of his, tempting against moving to make it fun for both. She welcomes him the smell of her intense spice pouring between her legs into his mouth.

She squeezes her love tightly and bends down to moan in his ear. "I can't take it anymore. I want you inside me." She releases his head, but drags her claws down then back up to his neck, scratching the skin without drawing blood.

Her eyes glow in the dark, moving over him possessively. Instead of waiting, she pulls him off the floor. If she is in her primal state with no conscience, then this is the real changeling with no trepidation to pouncing him, but that adds to his thrill.

"Now we're talking," he helps his snarling lover remove his pants, before turning over with her. "I want to see you hold nothing back."

Chrysalis throws away his pants. Her arms come up to grasp his neck, fingers digging in his shoulders. She growls angrily as he teases with the tip firmly prodding. The aggression makes him laugh.

"Fuck me," she growls, "now!"

Andy's heart accelerates. His hips move again, urgency shrinking into an inferno wall cased around his shaft. He clenches his teeth as she gasps. His back arched. The bite of pleasure explodes through him. Merged as he is with her, he feels the erotic clamping of her walls squeeze like her legs around his waist and spread like a firestorm through his body.

He kisses the changeling to cage her voice as he begins to draw out from her heaven, the connection held by the head before he thrusts as hard as he can, his hands once more holding her tightly. She is his, this beautiful creature, soft and warm and so powerful. Once he makes up his mind, he gives of himself everything, putting his entire body in her arms and legs, deepening their merge.

He lifts his head, watching the twin emeralds begin to flow over the slop of her cheeks. He chases her moaning, draws into his mouth and then overpowers her tongue for a moment. The two are so tightly intertwined nothing could separate them.

He begins to thrust her, taking her into his hold, driving her up that steep hill and stopping just before her climax makes her stumble over. Again and again, over and over, he is relentless in his thrusts. He wants to hear it. He needs to hear her soft voice become animalistic. He wants to feel her fingers dig deeper into his hair, or her claws digging into his back. Her yelps were beautiful to him, a rhythm to the chorus of her primal state, the pitch so sweetly he is addicted to it as he is to her fastening his cock.

Chrysalis crams a hand onto her mouth as powerfully need muffled before she awakens their children. She expects fear and worry to stop her, but his merciless loving her body steers her as has his. Her breathing came in long moans, and she cannot stop her writhing, no matter how hard she fights. She feels as if Andy's body and love are destroying her barriers, tearing down fear and shame and helping her into the addicted, sensual lady.

She barely hears herself chanting for more and she can't stop. He is her everything, her breath, her very strength. He sucks at the warm milk dripping out of her breasts, his tongue swirling and his teeth pinching, moving in torturous fluid movement, driving her to the breaking point as the tension builds and diminishes her resistance, stretching her out on the rack of pleasure she remembers.

Finally she cannot hold herself back, she gives her all to him.

Her head thrashes back and forth. Tremors run through her loins. Her nipples burned and stiffened for him. Deep inside, she coils tighter and tighter on his rod, desperate for release. She whimpers. Sobs happily. Demands with him. She needs him to fill her, to fulfill the all-encompassing hunger. She feels as if she is growing out of control. She was slipping on the edge of conscience, only her trust in him to endure the addicted beast she is. She is no longer afraid of burning up from the inside out, breaking her shell, or going insane from sheer pleasure.

"All of it," she growls, forcing his gaze on her, "Fuck me with all you have!"

He falls to his back when she orders it, his hips bucking as she straddles hm. He welcomes the changeling leaning down to kiss him. He looks at her and finds himself. . . satisfied. He is not a big man compared to stallions, but to human terms he has more than average and the thought of him fitting snuggly inside her was a daunting accomplishment, but he was too far gone with her to care. He wants to fuck her. Desperately. He needs to fill her womb. More than anything he wants his first child to be from her.

"You will breed me!"

His eyes met hers. She has already fallen to her craving, the powerful, predatory, focused gaze that has him ensnared, and he keeps her steady for when it comes. Chrysalis surprises herself. No matter what she's done before, she has never been so ready to be impregnated as she is right now. She orgasms on his throbbing cock, but doesn't stop.

"I want your seed." Her voice is rough with need. Her expression is lust itself, so strongly her orgasm floods with heat. She stands up and takes herself to her knees, raising her rear as high as she can. Her milky gaze jumps him to his feet where he meets the changeling with excessive force. He squats to make contact.

His hands are big as they grip her cheeks, and then quickly run down her waist. The entirety of his cock lodges into her entrance, pressing air out of her. Her gasps are so loud he fears it would awaken one of the kids. He thrusts with all his strength, and her body struggles against the invasion, willingly giving way for all of him to rub her, clamping his thick shaft as it moves in and out at full speed, ramming her womb.

Chrysalis is not use to this level of pleasure and she's lived two lifetimes. He drives deep, repeatedly burying himself to the hilt, so deep she thought he may have lodged in her stomach. She hears her own mind cry as her tight inner muscles grip him nearly to the point of strangling the nerves. The pleasure of him stretching her only adds to the erotic tremors pulsing through her body, coming in waves now, from loins to breasts.

Andy makes her lie down completely and blankets her body with his, bracing her shoulders with his hands. His legs spread hers fast. He moves inside her with mighty, harsh strokes that drive her to another orgasm. His speed was furious, his body a racing piston, moving as hard and deep, over and over, so that there is no error for impregnating her.

Andy is lost with her, surging hips drive into her again and again, their bodies slapping hard on the cold floor. He feels as if the world no longer exists and lightning licks at him, all over his body. His cock feels as if it's held in a fist of infernal, gentle silk. He is sinking in her. Like his wife, he does not want it to end. His never knew they were meant for one another, but her everything was exquisite, made for him, the perfect woman.

She feels free and soft, melting underneath his skin. Her ragged breathing and quiet pleads intercourse with sobs and demanding only add to the intensity coursing through his veins. She moves him, takes him in positions she never thought she would use. Her hunger is a beast that claws and rages. It has been with her for all her life and now fights for freedom since the day she set her eyes on him. It has torn at her every rising, and now in the most savage moment, love captures it.

She surrenders herself to him, body and soul, placing her absolute trust in him, a rare gift he will treasure with his family. Her body is flushed, her eyes glazing, his rear thrusting into his assault, and with every surge of his hips, every gasp she draws, there is climax after climax streaking through her.

He sets a frantic pace, and she is ready. He is certain of the building passion in both of their bodies. She is determined to match his, and their control slips completely. The discipline dissolves fast, the pinnacle of their passion sending them over the edge before the urgency of his need.

The breath hisses out of Chrysalis when he penetrates deep, feeling the fire pour into her womb as he locks an arm around her neck and bursts with her prize. With every gush of his seed, her body coils around it, tight and burning, squeezing and milking every drop. She can feel the thickness and length of his shaft throbbing, forcing every drop into her tight body.

She feels her body going numb under his, and she breathes his name before rolling over to join him in forgotten paradise. She finally loses herself to him, in pleasure, in their moment of coming together in a blaze of heat and fire.

"That was amazing, _my love_ , she whispers roughly, her mouth moving over his neck, teeth nipping and scraping. "You made it happen four times."

As always, just the sound of her voice relaxes him, and she sits up with him to snuggle against the wall, knowing he will bring her close, that he will not let another pony touch her this way. Her arms grip him so gently that she can make him feel the hot spurts of her release. Wave after wave destroys the tension, but his arms are around her, holding her tight. She feels the ripples in her stomach, down her thighs, up her breasts. His voice is smooth in her ears.

She buries her face in his shoulder, panting with him, aftershocks overtaking her, nearly as strong as the last orgasm that made her mind blank. He stands her up so they will return to the hatchlings, albeit a little reluctant since the moment felt perfect.

"I hope we didn't wake the kids," he whispers, but she merely laughs at his concern and finds him more adorable.

"I used a little magic to remove all sound,"

. . .

Andy finds he is getting energy back in his legs as he takes his time massaging Chrysalis' hair. He feels relief in his sense. Being a married man gives him all the knowledge as well as a changeling. As he goes on with caressing her soaked form he feels evolved even more. Mentally he is with understanding and intellect of her species, and he has the growing acute vision and sense of person.

"You didn't brush your mane this morning, did you?" He holds in his hand a knot of her sudsy mane to show her the evidence. Her smile is all he needs to know she is abusing her hygiene as a mare.

Chrysalis feels intimidated the way she does when his sharp mind leaves nothing unseen. She is his life and even as careful as she is, he is a dangerous man with that sensory of his. She is certain he will not notice anything else.

"You've been ignoring your own needs." He halts his advances of conditioning the changeling's mane to hug her tightly, his concern a painful emotion for her, as she feels how strongly he loves her. "Don't forget to take care of your body. Let me take care of the kids if you need time for yourself, it's part of being your husband."

Chrysalis leans into his back, pressing lightly, resting her in those strong arms that comfort her. "Taking care of 19 hatchlings is a burden for me. Just imagine if we make that 20 or a whole nest of eggs."

Andy puts his hand on her stomach, urging a moment of passion as she begins to drift with ease. "Not _if_ , but _when_. We will have offspring, eggs or not. I want us to have a children or children, I want to have offspring with you, my princess."

Chrysalis takes that to heart, knowing he means every word of it. He nipples on his chest and allows the rich taste of his hands scrub away what is left of her stress.

"It may take us some time. We have no idea if my eggs can be fertilized by your seed. The possibilities are still a mystery to us, and we haven't done any research." She cautions.

While Andy thinks on it, Chrysalis searches through the water with her hand and comes up with a big friend that's been slowly growing between her cheeks.

She reaches for it with her free hand. "We made love not twenty minutes ago and you're aroused again. Am I really that sexy, or are you just a horse?" She takes him by surprise with the slow grinding of her rear, his grin wide. She leans up to his lick his neck before giving his member a _kiss_.

"Be careful, Chrissy," Andy cautions. "You may get it somewhere else by accident. This tub can barely fit the both of us."

Chrysalis takes a minute to wash herself before standing up. She pulls her mate to his feet, but retains possession of his cock while pulling the curtain around them. The water comes on and the plug is pulled by her toe, giving ample opportunity without making a big mess.

She leans against the tiled wall and look back to Andy in the eye, her ass sticking out. "You're so cute when you worry about me—" she smacks her left cheek and pulls it away, showing the only part of her that is untouched. "—but is it not your desire to mount me there, where no male has taken me?"

Andy swallows hard and nods. "Yeah, but I don't think that will be a good idea."

"I love your mindful thinking," Chrysalis tells him. "But you really should stop thinking and start acting when your wife is wanting this." She turns her finger into her rectum, and she pushes slowly in front of him, moaning as loud as she wants because the spell is still active. "Come on honey, stop torturing us both and do it."

Obediently, Andy pushes her against the wall and grabs her throat, the action lifting her spirits. The force of her hand being pushed out of his way and that aggressive motion of prodding her sent a small rush of heated fluid between her legs. She does not have to feel his touch to want his body, but it feels amazing when he is aggressive. The hint of hunger in his eyes excites her more with intense desire.

"We have only a few minutes before making it to Ponyville, my love," she says gently. Once again she is driving his senses mad, pushing back until the head is consumed. The pain is there, but it's gone as quickly as it came. How it feels to be penetrated and then stretching to his girth sends wonderful jolts up her spine. It makes the changeling yelp with delight as she looks over her shoulder to see him shaking. "Are you going to fuck me, or do I need to do all the work?"

"You sure about this," he says in a shaky voice, "Because there is no turning back."

Chrysalis glares at him then shoves herself into his waistline, forcing half of him into her ass.

"Would it be easier if I use more of your language? What if I demand for you to ram your cock in my ass and fuck me so hard that you have to carry me for the entire day?"

The shakiness in his body ceases, and the worry she feels in his heart is pummeled by lust. Like a wild beast eyeing his catch, he uses his other hand to hold her back while taking advantage to rub her clit. Fiercely, he thrusts into the princess and tightens his hand on her throat. Her heart gives a wild leap and then settles, following the fast rhythm of his. A million surges take wing in her body, but her breasts tingle, her nipples growing hard and she feels the combination of his hand and rod force her to gush from a spiking orgasm.

Another thrust, harder than the first one, and she is put through the feeling without mercy. It sends her high with ecstasy skittering all over her skin even as every nerve ending in her body jitters.

"Holy bucking shit," she moans loudly against the wall, arousing him more with this choice of verbiage. "Cadance said it feels incredible, but she never said it feels this incredible."

She is forced by sheer lust to match the man's thrusts, her action all the better for both of them. She lets the thick mass of his cock plunge to it's limit. Already it is making her orgasm, sating part of her stark hunger and need for him. She is without conscience, her eyes dark with a mixture of love and lust, a sinful snarl of pure sensuality as her expression.

Inside her the throbbing hastens and the fragrance of her loins begins to take him, a full aroma sticking to his skin, impossible to remove now that he is marked. The smell is intoxicating to her and potent. She licks her lips, for she knows that with her aroma as his, no mare will dare touch him. She can feel his climax approaching in the hasting of his thrusts. The tip of her tongue licks at the fingers on her neck, the addictive, masculine, strong— _king_ flavor she craves. It is finally stamping into his skin, there in his domination of her body, his essence and the glow she's been waiting to see in his eyes.

She leans up and chooses to grasp his head, offering the full expense of her ass with a sultry whisper.

"Deeper. . ."

As she takes his lips, her legs are taken into his arms, sitting in the air in the midst of the water running down her skin, her second flower completely swallowing him. He looks magnificent to her, very powerful, dominant like she desires and eager to own all of her body.

"This is what I want from you when we are like this, taking me in any way you want. I want you to dominate me, Andy, all the things you want to do to me. So long as you do not hold back. . . I won't either."

The sound of her voice, so raspy and sensual, an instrument of black silk taken in his grasp, playing in his fingers like the cool of their night. He wreaks havoc with her bottom, taking every moment to tear her mind from what awaits beyond the door. He finds himself blushing from the depth of her moaning. The feeling of making this kind of love was deep, with his body tensing for climax exactly like hers.

"I want every drop, _my king_ , inside me." Her voice went very low. Alluring. Sexy.

Her skin jumps to the final push of his erection. She takes him into a kiss as the fiery wetness spurts between her legs from the large gush of his seed, her moans loud but muffled by the taste of his mouth. Brutally, she unleashes the full extend of her tongue, doubling his, curling in his mouth, acting monstrous. Wanting to take his breath. Sharing with him that she wants to show him the full abilities of her muscle.

The taste of her muscle was almost too difficult—too much, no air, even through his nose. But in some methodical way it was addictive for him, that slimy, vivid favor that burst through the kiss.

His eyes lighten more, her hunger gone for now, he believes. He trusts her to use magic in his descent. His thick shaft still pumps, the girth throbbing with every shot of his seed until she leeches every drop and squeezes him out. He licks his lips, satisfied with himself.

"Can you still walk for today?" He asks in the midst of holding his changeling, her laugh giving him the giggles.

"I should ask you the same thing," Chrysalis muses as she snuggles him, the hot water washing all evidence down the drain. "You did all the hard work. Perhaps we should go see Aloe and Lotus to make sure you did not hurt yourself."

Andy scoffs at the idea. "Please, I'm not that weak. I'm pretty sure I can handle something like this." He proceeds to pat his left shoulder, but, suddenly, finds a sharp crack echoing in his eardrum as his wife looks up to him. The pain is too much for him to resist, and he yelps to it, thus making her grin of satisfaction grow as wide as his frown.

"I told you," she coos, before helping him out of the tub and back into his clothes with a little magic. She begins to act like the wife from this morning. "We've never made love this way, and now you've hurt yourself."

A little reluctantly, the groaning human follows her out of the bathroom and takes a seat in the chair. "Well you're half at fault as well. You're the one that wanted me to hold you in the air and ram it in your ass."

"We'll need to pay Doctor Horse a visit to make sure it's nothing severe," Chrysalis says, cuddling in his lap, eyeing his shoulder. "And we may as well have some blood drawn to see if we are compatible for having babies."

Very gently Andy puts both arms around her. At once the pain multiplies and he is forced to retreat that limb. "Fuck me. At least none of the kids woke up."

At that moment the door to the caboose slides open and closes, alarming the couple that the last pony—or changeling in this case, they expect to see is awake and not amused by their actions.

He crosses his arms and glare right at his mother. "Queen or not, I'm not cleaning up whatever mess you two made in there. That is above my pay-grade."

Neither parent has anything to say to that, so they hang their heads in shame and sigh.

"By the way, I was awake for most of what you two were doing—and one of the guards left his post to masturbate after I caught him peeking through the keyhole."

"WHAT!?" Chrysalis and Andy scream, startling the rest of the group. This in turn startles Forest, and she responds by screeching her lung out.

Black Leaf smiles evilly at the two and chuckles. "Just kidding."

"DAMMIT BLACK LEAF!"


	6. Chapter 6

Silent as the nights they share blissful sleep, Chrysalis watched her husband walk in a panic, gasping for breath and arching his back, her body and soul feeling his cringe with pain, the echo of her worries filling her with concern as each step to the gates of Ponyville drew them closer to the hospital. How could he have ever been so stupid as to attempt such things on the train? And what was wrong with her that she had such feral instincts to blind her conscience from the consequences that came?

She was completely different from him. She was not a soft creature like Andy. Her body was strong and flexible for almost any position she could think of trying when alone with him. She stared at the ground solemnly and sighed under her breath whilst his hand held hers and they pushed Forest's stroller together.

It took tremendous effort not to think about how wrong it was to use the shower as they room of fun. Her head exploded with thoughts of her husband being so limited in comparison to the things she could do, her mind so faint to the differences she might punch a wall. Drawing in a deep breath, she looked up to the suffering man. She was in an unfamiliar position, unknown to these circumstances that a wife must deal with. It was very strange: traditional purposes as a wife was confusing when thinking about how a changeling queen should act to her mate. She was no longer a queen though; that title was stripped when she surrendered herself to the princesses for redemption. She was married to this man, not bound by breeding but with love, devotion and a marriage that connected them.

She felt thin and stretched out, so utterly tired and unable to think. She wanted to leave the hatchlings with Andy and run home to curl up in a fetal position under the warm covers and sleep it off. But the duties of a. . . loving wife. Emotions threading through her body. . .

She couldn't breathe for a moment. All the air was gone from her body. _What am I supposed to say or do?_ She hadn't dreamt being a wife meant showing a different attitude that was built on love and care for her significant other. Things were so much easier when she had Shining Armor under her spell for those few weeks, but her heart was so hollow at the time. Being a queen meant never caring for others when they were in pain. Sure, she had to feed her children to keep them alive. Shining Armor was that source and she did not care if it drained him of his very life.

Now, draining Andy of his love frightened her. She was afraid of hurting him. She was stricken with terror that her old-self would return and suck the life out of her human. The fears and thoughts were tearing at her slowly with her imagination ending in multiple ways for Andy to lose his life. The sight of him being in pain was bad enough, but the stress snaking its way through their marriage was pure agony. _How can he handle so much?_ She had felt herself to be a failure. Completely defeat for not showing her concern. She closed her eyes to hide the weeping.

"Chrissy." Her eyes shot open instantly with the hand holding hers now gently caressing her cheek as they stopped in the middle of town, all eyes on them, whispers spreading rapidly while the love she fed on became her shield. She nuzzled the hand that softened her emotions and smiled as the tears were wiped away with his thumbs.

"What's the matter?" Andy wrapped the changeling princess in a kiss while she leaned into his chest, her face buried against his shoulder. "Is it everyone looking at us?"

"I don't know what to do," she whimpered, tightening her arms around him. "I'm so confused as to what I should do. I'm used to not caring about others being in pain, but I see you and feel useless for not knowing how to care."

Andy did not say a word, just held his princess, letting her shed some tears while he fed her with his love, pecked her lips and stroked her hair.

His kiss more than anything else stopped the tears. She reached a point where she could not cry freely. She couldn't do anything but cling to Andy stare at him in a confused manner.

"How do I show that I worry about you right now?" She whispered, lowering her head into his shoulder to hide from his gaze while she made the question. "I don't know how to be a proper wife."

There was a small flash of amusement, and then he poured love into her mind and body. It was impossible to be frustrated with her when he fed her his emotions deeply into hers. He brushed at the tears running down her face. He understood that she hadn't been able to comprehend the differences of a wife and a queen, but that didn't make it any easier to help her.

"You're not failing me. You're still learning and I have no problem with it." he whispered into her ear, caressing the lobe with his lips until she drew in a sharp breath. "I know it's not caring that troubles you. It's showing that you care. But you have nothing to worry about."

"Then tell me what I should do." She had absolutely no idea yet what it was that must be done to show she's a good wife.

Andy laughed softly whilst she held onto him, as if he knew she was struggling to figure out who she really was. His laughter cocooned her in his love, and then the connection between them slowly warmed the changeling's heart as if fuel was added to her fire.

Chrysalis took a deep breath and let it out. She might be afraid to understand the changes she must make, seeking perfection in their marriage, but still, she was searching hard and deep for the answer. If she could find it though, that would bring her one step closer to being the wife that no mare could be. She looked up worriedly to the man cupping her cheek, feeling lost and faint from his love.

Andy tightened his arm around the princess and held her up when the emotions stuffing her were too much to bear. He knew had possibly intoxicated his lover. "Do you remember our first night together?"

She shook her head of the sudden dizziness and replied: "Of course I do. How could I ever forget that night?"

"Think of our marriage as something similar to that. It's not about what you should do," Andy said with a grin. "It's about letting the nature between us flow freely. Act on instinct, not with your thoughts."

Chrysalis rolled her eyes at the recurring memory. "So violence is natural in our marriage?"

"I meant about the connection we made," he teased.

She closed her eyes and let the past come back to her, grateful that he gave some sort of clue and was adept enough to find the answer that was sitting in front of her face. She took his hand and decided that standing in the middle of town was not best time to be remembering things, more to make certain there was nopony to bother her, her husband or their hatchlings because this was the first day in weeks they made to be free.

"How about we go somewhere to talk about this?" Chrysalis asked, suddenly anxious as there were townsfolk still whispering about them as they passed by. "Town Square is not the best place to talk about such things."

Andy chuckled, nodding his head before taking his family across the town for a little fun, his pair of guards now pushing Forest's stroller. "I will bet you that Fluttershy and Discord would like a visit. Those two have always been good sitters for the hatchlings. Plus she is good enough for a doctor. I bet she can fix my back and shoulder."

Chrysalis laughed softly and drifted into her mind as the trip continued, drifting into the first night they spent together while a certain earth pony with more energy than Celestia's sun spied from a bush and began plotting. She was unaware though, of the mare watching them as it was her goal to find the answer in Andy's clue.

"In our nature. . ." She pondered and twisted her mind as the past flashed back to her. Every moment, every detail coming back to her with clarity. Her heart wrenched when the end of her night came, but there was always light in the darkness that shrouded her painfully during that time.

. . .

Chrysalis glanced at her mane with fear, the very princess she imprisoned in crystal—now a friend and ally that was giving the finishing touches before Andy showed up to escort her to the gala. Her dress swayed, as it was enchanted to do after Celestia and Luna matched her magic to the fabric so she could appear elegant and almost heavenly with a flowing aura. She'd been working hard for several months to make her relationship with the human work. It had been the longest hurdle she made to being a better princess, everyone knew that all too well, especially Cadance. She had given her more advice and tricks to winning the man's heart than her own mother had given her to lure a stallion into bed.

Truthfully, that's what she'd been avoiding, day after day of fighting her instincts, but tasting his emotions as if she was trying to savor the love that grew in his heart. Several times she was astounded to fill her body with said love, so genuine and willingly given when it was needed to feed her hatchlings. Her body was throbbing. Cadance had ensured that everything she'd felt was natural when it comes to attraction. A mare—or changeling in her case—is meant to feel as light as a feather and have butterflies in her stomach every time the one they want is around.

She wanted him to not appear for several moments. It felt impossible for the princess in training to find a significant other and was having second thoughts about Andy as the rest of her outfit was finished and tidied up with magic.

"All done," Cadance tittered, turning the changeling into the mirror to show the beauty of her work. Chrysalis, however, was not so sure of herself when she realized how different she looked in formal attire. The crown was a nice touch, but the frills of her dress made her feel too. . . girly.

"I look like I'm getting married," Chrysalis said with bemusement, staring into the reflection as her caretaker giggled and adjusted the crown.

"You could get married," Cadance implied as she pushed up on the princess' breasts, startling her and adjusted them to be as plump as magic can make them. Though there was no need due to a female changeling's body never aging, Cadance felt you could never go wrong with drawing in a stallion by giving the boobs a little 'Oomph'.

"What are you doing?" Chrysalis barked with venom, covering her chest from the alicorn. "I asked for you to help me, not play with my breasts you damn hussy!"

"I'm sizing them up before Andy arrives," Cadance clarified with an evil grin. Something about this mare made the changeling princess shiver. "You want to snag him tonight, don't you?"

"Of course," Chrysalis stuttered, looking away with red on her cheeks.

"Then let me do my work," Cadance resumed adjusting the very large breasts, although carefully now that her friend/ enemy was snarling. "Nothing does better work at snatching a stallion like having big breasts. By the way, how are they so firm and plump?"

"It's called breastfeeding the love to your hatchlings." Chrysalis droned, which was strange, because according to Twilight, changelings used magic to share the love that is gathered. She wasn't some changeling though—she was the alpha—and yet she knew with certainty that he spot on the dominance chain was robbed.

Cadance made her way to the sleeves, a small ribbon of magic as a stream and stretched the aura to Chrysalis' fingernails. It was close enough to be mistaken as running water around her body as it flowed over the fabric, making its way back to the source that is in the crown.

The moment she finished touching up the dress and sat down to catch her breath, Chrysalis knew there was no time left to pick at her outfit and talk, she knew her and Cadance were no longer alone. A wave of nervousness and excitement went down her body and she turned from the mirror and gasped at the door. "He's here already?" She made certain that her words hit the alicorn so that she too stood up and walked next to her as support.

Chrysalis let her gaze move from the door to the shadow looming under the crevice. Three soft knocks were and she yelped, a changeling frightened and unsure that tonight was going to run smoothly. Unfortunately, the emotions from this man were all too real and Cadance was letting the man in before she could compose herself.

"The man of the hour has arrived," Cadance commented. She stepped to the side and gestured for Andy to enter while her aunts, who were behind him, remained outside to watch the scene between the princess and their ambassador unfold. Their imagination got the best of the alicorns as the sight of Andy made Chrysalis blush like Fluttershy.

Andy stood before the nervous changeling and pulled his hat off, playing the part of the gentleman who is supposed to steal the breath of his date. And he did, quietly with a knee touching the floor and his hand touching hers. Even the princess of love was very impressed to see how good Andy cleaned up and acted when around the green haired princess.

"Princess Chrysalis," he kissed her hand, earning motherly coos from the three alicorns. Chrysalis, on the other hand, was at a loss of words. "I am here to retrieve you for our date at the gala. I hope I was not late or interrupting any preparations."

"What did Rarity do to him?" Cadance whispered to her aunties, who just giggled at her and continued watching the newest princess stare at the bowing man with wide eyes.

A changeling such as herself should not be nervous, but she did not know how someone of his character almost sweep her off her feet. She could the love from this man burning through her. Her heart began to pound and her mouth went dry. She felt terror. She finally realized what terror was, and right now, she had to fight it off. She was this man's date and he was patiently waiting for her to respond. She took several deep breaths, fighting off the need to keep from blasting the windows behind her and make a quick retreat. Her body shivered continuously whilst he came close to give her a rose that was enchanted to match her mane, and there seemed little she could to stop him from putting it in her mane.

"Chrysalis," Celestia spoke up, winking at her. "Doesn't Andy look very handsome tonight?"

"That is no joke, sister," Luna whispered. "I almost wish it was I in her position."

Twice the changeling princess thought the world stopped. Intellectually she knew it was wrong to keep the man waiting, but she told herself she was the one who suggested that their first date be during the gala. Finally, she snapped out of her stupor and stared at the tuxedo man with a few words to come to mind.

"I. . . am quite surprised," she admitted, making him smile. The lover birds seemed to stare at one another, endlessly in wonder of magnificent the other was. Andy couldn't help blushing whilst Cadance pushed the date to happen by pushing them out the door with haste.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. You two get out there and have fun. Shining Armor will be back to help me with the hatchlings, and we plan to use this bed tonight when they go to sleep."

No one needed a hint to what she was implying; how she could speak so freely astonished the pair as they left the room.

A snap of the tumblers and the door was officially locked behind the princesses and the ambassador, silent yet shaking their heads as they heard Cadance talk to herself about hiding her new lingerie for tonight. She had to be the most perverted princess to exist, but that was one of the reasons Shining Armor married her.

"As perverted as she is, I'd rather be around her than Blueblood," Andy confessed, earning nods and giggles from the royal sisters and his date.

"Shall we proceed to the gala?" Celestia asked, gesturing for Andy to lead them. He agreed wholeheartedly and curled his arm around Chrysalis' as they made their way through the hall.

Little did Andy and Chrysalis know that their date was going to bring them closer than expected.


End file.
